Warmer
by Yet-One-More-Idiot
Summary: [COMPLETE] Everything feels cold, but I'm warmer when I got you near me. BubblesXBlossom yuri. Now with link to Yuri picture.
1. A Mother's Love

**Warmer**

**by Gregory Cooper**

**Chapter One: A Mother's Love**

A/N: A specially commissioned picture of Bubbles and Blossom, expressing their love for and to each other, can be found at "http :// myweb . tiscali . co . uk/gswcooper/fanfic/hairygregorytoc/BubblesBlossom . jpg" courtesy of Palcomix (please remove all white spaces from within the quote marks).

* * *

"...and once again, the day is saved, thanks to...the Powerpuff Girls!" 

That immortal sentence was the final words of the article uttered by the newsreader. As the weather report following it began, Professor Utonium reached over and turned off the television, before turning to his three little girls, one with blonde hair, one auburn, and one black, sitting on the couch next to him, each with a glass of warm milk.

"OK girls," the Professor said in a kindly tone, "time for bed I think." Two of them simply pouted, but the third spoke up.

"Aww, Professor - I'm not tired", the little girl grumbled deeply, brushing a few short strands of black hair out of her face. Her sisters looked over at her.

"Now Buttercup," said the redhead, "I'm not really tired either, but the Professor says that it's time for us to go to bed now. We're only 6 after all, and he was kind enough to let us stay up past nine o'clock to watch the news as it is, otherwise we would've been in bed half an hour ago." Buttercup just shrugged this comment off.

"Doesn't mean I have'ta like it anymore though, Bloss", she said offhandedly in response to Blossom's statements, drawing a small glare at the usage of the nickname that Buttercup knew was not appreciated in the slightest. The Professor winked to the blonde sister, who was lying sleepily with her head rested in his lap, and she winked back before floating between her two arguing sisters.

"Cummon you guys," the third girl said in a high-pitched voice thick with sleepiness, "let's just go upstairs and start getting' ch...eeeeeawnn..." her sentence trailed off as she gave a big yawn and stretched in the air. Both her sisters, watching her, suddenly felt a massive urge to yawn in reply, as anyone seeing someone else yawning is wont to do. The blonde gave a wink and a tiny smirk to the Professor that was not lost on her siblings.

"That's not fair Bubbles," said Blossom, trying to stave off the inevitable, "you always...pull this trick...on...uuuuuuhhhhhhnnnn...", she too faded into a yawn and blinked the sudden blurriness out of her vision. "That's low", she muttered, rubbing her eyes and trying to glower at the blonde Bubbles, who just floated there with a grin on her face, looking too angelic to be annoyed at. "Darn it...I can't stay angry at you; how do you do it?" Blossom asked, fighting back another yawn. Buttercup was sitting still, staring fixedly at the pattern on the couch material and clenching her mouth tightly to hold the yawn, until the Professor poked her in the ribs, causing her to yelp in surprise and then immediately give out a jaw-poppingly loud yawn. Having given in, she just floated off up the stairs, pouting at the Professor as she past him, followed by her sisters and then their guardian who just nodded in appreciation of Bubbles' gift at making her sisters tired whenever they complained they weren't.

"I'm just too lov'bul, 'course", said Bubbles, hugging Blossom and giving her a tight squeeze as she made her best angelic face. By the time they reached their shared room - and bed - Buttercup was already in her nightgown and shot into her green third of the treble-wide bed, still sulking at being duped so easily into going to bed yet again. Blossom shook her head in amazement as she removed her bow and clip, and her long orange locks burst free and wafted down, hanging past her feet by a clear several inches as she floated above the ground. Bubbles untied her short pigtails and shook them free as well, combing them out quickly, and both put on their colour-coded nightdresses; Bubbles in sky blue, Blossom in pink.

"Hurry up will ya?" Buttercup snapped at them while the Professor listened from outside the door. "Geez, you guys always take so long getting up and going to bed. I'd like to get to sleep before I'm old and grey, thanks very much", she added in a decidedly sarcastic tone. A second later, the bed was filled with Blossom and Bubbles flying under the blankets before Buttercup had even time to put the lights out.

"Goodnight Buttercup", he said, kissing Buttercup's forehead; her scowl didn't disappear, but it did lessen somewhat. Then he leant over her to reach her sisters, "Goodnight Bubbles", he said, kissing her forehead next, and she gave a brilliant smile followed by another small yawn, and snuggled down more under the blankets. "Goodnight Blossom", he said, leaning over still more to kiss the redhead's cheek, and she too gave a lovely smile and slid further under the blankets to stay warm.

Outside, it was a cold dark midwinter night; clouds were blotting out all of the stars, though there was no rain or snow, and it was actually freezing, the temperature slightly below zero.

"Do we have to have the hall light on?" Buttercup moaned as the Professor left, propping the door ajar to let the light from the hall spill into the room and across Bubbles' middle third of the bed. Blossom just sighed, this argument also sprang up more nights than not. "I mean Bubz, you're a superhero who faces monsters, villains, and power hungry psychos everyday, and you can't get over this fear of the dark? Why don'tcha just get a grip already?!" Buttercup exclaimed, shooting out of bed only long enough to shut the door.

Bubbles' big blue eyes went wider in the dark, and Blossom was first to notice the small tremor in her voice. "Y-you're right B-buttercup; if I don't try, I'll never know if I c-can sleep in the dark." She tried to stay brave, but Blossom could feel her shaking in the bed, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Don't worry Bubbles," she said kindly, "nothing can hurt you while you sleep, not when I'm here", and she squeezed the girl's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Bubbles smiled weakly up at her.

"Pwomise?"

"Always." Blossom smiled at her, as Buttercup settled back under the covers, giving a soft snort at the exchange between the other two. "Now come on, just close your eyes and try to count some sheep, okay?" Buttercup's eyes were closed and she'd already nodded off. Blossom followed shortly thereafter, snoring quietly.

Bubbles lay there in the pitch-blackness, staring up into the dark, listening to the sounds of her sisters sleeping calmly. Those noises helped sooth her nerves a little, but she couldn't get to sleep. The more she stared in the darkness, the more she could make out shapes of blackness swirling above her head, shapes and objects and creatures and...

Too tired out from being scared to be scared any longer, Bubbles finally fell asleep, resting peacefully between her stronger, braver sisters. It didn't matter that she was scared of the dark, or that she wasn't as strong in battle beside them. Feeling warm all over and serene, Bubbles lay asleep with Blossom and Buttercup either side of her.

The three girls appeared together in a grassy area beside a calm pond, their favourite dream location in which to spend their nights; being created in such a manner had the effect of letting them link their subconscious minds at will, so that they could share their dreams and control them; the girls spent most nights in this fashion, playing and having fun all three of them. If not for this relief in their sleep, the constant battles against the various crooks and monsters and such that plagued the city of Townsville would already have driven them all insane.

When Bubbles awoke, the first thing she noticed was that it was still dark outside, and she bolted upright in the bed, unaccustomed to there being no light coming in from the hall. The sudden shock of waking in the still, black night made Bubbles very scared, and she started hyperventilating, sweat breaking out on her forehead and her nightdress sticking to and prickling against her skin.

"What's that?" Blossom asked, floating gently above the pond while Buttercup swam laps in it. She cocked her head as if trying to hear something muffled, and felt it again. Fear.

"What's the what, Bloss?" Buttercup asked, pausing in her swimming to listen too. She could feel it now..."Bubbles", she said, swimming again. "Must'a woken up and got scared in the dark. Wuss." Blossom aimed a sharp glare at her tomboyish sister.

"Buttercup!" she exclaimed, shocked at her sister's declaration. "I'm appalled - you know how scared she gets. I'm going to go help her." And so saying, she vanished from the dreamscape and woke up in bed, feeling that Bubbles was sitting up next to her. Buttercup just shook her head and continued with her swim in dreamland.

"Hey Bubbles", she said softly, so as not to scare her already twitchy sibling. "You okay?" she asked, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Bubbles' waist, before pulling her in to a comforting embrace. She could feel the poor girl was shaking like a leaf, and felt a small wet spot where tears were quickly absorbing into her nightie.

"Oh Blossom," Bubbles sobbed into her shoulder, "I was sooo scared, I thought I could sleep without the lights on, but I can't I'm sorry I just can't..." her terrified ramblings drifted off as she just let herself be rocked gently by Blossom, who sung "Rock-a-bye baby" to her in a voice so soft it was barely above a whisper. Finally, Bubbles' shaking stopped and she just rested against Blossom in their hug, and started to suck on her thumb. Blossom heard the sound and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You suck your thumb?" She could feel that Bubbles nodded in reply, then removed her thumb briefly to speak.

"Yuh-huh, always have; but only when Buttercup can't see, 'cos she'd just make fun of me...even morer."

"Oh Bubbles", Blossom sighed, pulling Bubbles gently back into a lying position so that they were lying facing each other. "I meant what I said you know - as long as I'm here, nothing bad will happen to you at night, 'kay?" Bubbles nodded, then blushed when she remembered it was too dark to see that response.

"Yeah Blossom, I know. And Blossom?"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"I love you," Bubbles said, and returned to sucking her thumb. She never heard Blossom's answer of "I love you too, Bubbles", as she was already asleep by then.

* * *

"'Night Dad," Buttercup's slightly gravely voice floated through the thin internal walls of the halls as Professor Utonium turned off her bedroom light and shut the door to her room behind her. Then he headed down the hall a little ways into the other bedroom, where Bubbles and Blossom were lying side by side in the same treble width bed, the blanket now split into two down the middle. Left half bright blue, right half pink. 

"Goodnight sweet Bubbles," the Professor said, giving her a big kiss on each cheek. Still the sweetest of his three little girls, Bubbles wriggled comfortably under the blankets and gave her very cutest smile, which the Professor and Blossom couldn't help but return in kind. The gentle scientist walked around the bed and similarly kissed Blossom goodnight on both cheeks, and Blossom sighed contentedly and scooted under the covers a bit more. On his way out, the Professor turned off the bedroom light and pulled the door closed, shutting out the light from the hall.

It had taken many months for little Bubbles to get over her fear of the dark, but she was stronger for it. Now, three years down the line, Buttercup refused to share a bed with her sisters any more, saying she felt uncomfortable with both of them at night, and also citing that as they were growing up, it was only natural to want more space to herself, away from the eyes of her siblings; somewhere she could go to be on her own occasionally, and just relax. Blossom readily agreed, but Bubbles voiced the differing opinion that she still didn't feel okay with sleeping on her own, and so Blossom opted to continue bunking with Bubbles for the time being. Something about the pleading look on Bubbles' face, she just hadn't been able to deny Bubbles request for a roommate. At least they were sleeping in proper darkness now, and it had been Blossom who kept waking up to calm Bubbles down in those first few months of overcoming her fears. Not that she regretted that at all.

The three appeared yet again in their grassy field by the pond, but as they got bigger, so did their dream world; the pond had grown into a lake, and several new trees had grown, tall and thick with lots of lovely shade for the girls to rest under when they were finished happily swimming and playing about in the water. A pet fox also lived near the water, which Bubbles had created one day and named Cherry, of all things. Buttercup had laughed at the choice of name, but a look from Blossom quickly silenced her.

"Cherry and Blossom?" Buttercup said, stifling laughter, "get it? Ha ha ha..." and she cracked up completely, just before being unceremoniously tipped into the lake by a quietly fuming Blossom.

"So, whaddya guys wanna..." Blossom began to ask when Bubbles disappeared, and a shrill scream startled Blossom out of the dream world as well. Bubbles was curled up in a foetal position next to her in the bed, and something was banging about in the dark of the room, making various moaning sounds and other loud noises. Bubbles didn't stop her shrieking until Blossom was forced to clap a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, shh shh shh Bubbles," Blossom whispered in her sister's ear, as Bubbles still shifted awkwardly and continued making frightened little noises into Blossom's hands, though she did relax somewhat feeling her sister by her side. "It's alright Bubbles, just calm down and breathe." As Bubbles forced herself to calm down, she noticed that the chill of fear had gone away completely, and she listened to her own breathing, not the sounds, to stay calm and quiet.

CRASH!

Bubbles squeaked slightly and jumped a little in surprise more than anything else, as did Blossom for that matter. At that moment, a voice spoke out.

"Bubbles?" It said. Clearly a grown man's voice, but definitely not the Professor. "Shit - I'm in the Powerpuff house?" he asked, fear tingeing his voice.

"Yeah", said Blossom slowly and coolly. "Who are you, mister?" She floated over and turned on the light to reveal a short thin man wearing a balaclava on his head and carrying a large empty sack. He tried to turn and run, but didn't make it two steps before Blossom pounced on him, shredding all his clothes right off his gangly body and depositing the petty crook outside on the sidewalk.

"That sorted him out," said Blossom triumphantly on her return, dusting her hands off for show. Bubbles stared at her for several moments, before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"What's so funny, Bubbles?" Blossom asked, bouncing down on the bed next to her sister and wrestling her playfully.

"I...hee hee hee...I dunno...hahaha...being scared of a crook breaking in...hehehe...you stripping him like that...hee hee hee..."

"Oh really?" Blossom said, raising an eyebrow at the laughing girl. "So you think that's funny do you?" Bubbles shook her head strongly, but her continuing giggles said otherwise. "Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do in that case..." she said, leaving the sentence hanging menacingly in the air as she hovered over Bubbles, still struggling to contain her laughter.

"What?" said Bubbles, fighting to straighten her face but a smile still tugging insistently at her mouth as her stomach heaved with laughter building inside of her. She began to giggle nervously even before Blossom dove on her from above, grabbing her sides and squeezing lightly in what she knew was the best way to get Bubbles to laugh.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeheeheeh eeehee hee hee hee hee...Blosshahahaahahaham! You know I'm tee hee hee hee ticklish!"

Blossom only tickled Bubbles for a few seconds before relenting, and Bubbles had to calm her laughter all over again as Blossom ruffled her blonde hair, now hanging down a couple of inches past her shoulders. "I know Bubbles, that's why I did it!" Blossom said, a slight giggle evident in her own tone of voice. "You're just so cute when you're giggling helplessly like that, I couldn't resist."

"Well resist harder," Bubbles answered dryly, before letting a last couple more giggles slip free at Blossom's raised eyebrow. "Thanks Blossom", she said suddenly, hugging the pleasantly startled redhead.

"Whatever for Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"Dealing with that crook when I lost it," Bubbles said in a small voice.

"Hey, that's just what sisters are there for," Blossom said, hugging her back. "Looking after each other. Now get back to sleep, alright?" Bubbles nodded sleepily and they both lay down after Blossom turned off the lights again. "Night".

* * *

Buttercup was watching the NBA downstairs while Blossom was doing some extra math work for school in the study, and Bubbles was working on a piece across the room from her for art class the following day. Bubbles had chosen Blossom as her subject; Blossom, in her natural habitat no less, at a desk with math textbooks strewn across its surface, as well as several sheets of paper covered in sums that were scattered idly about. 

"Now, if I subtract that from both sides of the equation, then I get that one more than the variable squared is equal to zero, so the variable equals..." Blossom muttered chewing distractedly on the end of her pen as she pondered over the meaning of the equation currently running through her mind. Bubbles stared at Blossom for a few moments before becoming inspired and beginning to paint again at a rapid pace.

"Bubbles, what on earth are you doing over there?" she asked, a little exasperatedly as she heard a paintbrush on canvas.

"Just paintin'", came the reply, and Bubbles kept putting brush to canvas, peeking around the easel occasionally to look at the scene she was painting, of Blossom mid-schoolwork.

"Could you do it somewhere else, please?" Blossom asked as politely as she could. "The sounds are kinda distracting me."

"Oh, sorry," Bubbles said, looking a bit sheepish and settling her brush down.

"Don't stop on my account," Blossom added hastily, "but maybe you could go do your painting in your room?"

Bubbles wrinkled her nose as if in thought. "Well not really Bloss, I'm paintin' you."

"Me?" Blossom said, blushing a little. "Why me?"

"Well, my art teacher told us to paint the person or thing that's most important to us, an' I..." Bubbles said, coming over all shy and finding an interesting spot on the floor as she dug the toe of her flip-flop into the carpet, and chewed on her lower lip. Blossom smiled up at her and then moved to give her a cuddle.

"Aww, thanks Bubbly", she said, wiping a tear from her eye, "that really means a lot to me, honest it does." Bubbles looked up and into Blossom's eyes and they smiled at each other, before Blossom gave Bubbles a quick peck on the cheek.

Bubbles eyed Blossom up close and then said, "Why'd you cut your hair off Blossom? I mean, it looks nice, but I think you looked better with it long." In truth, Blossom had been getting told by the Professor and Buttercup that her hair was far too long, and finally caved to the pressure, cropping it to a shoulder length bob cut, hanging strait down. It made her face look a little more elfin, and also leant itself better to her studious nature.

"Really? Hmm..." Blossom said thoughtfully, "I think you look better with yours long too," she added, causing Bubbles' cheeks to redden slightly, "but hanging loose doesn't suit you - you should put it back in ponytails; they're just sooo cute!"

While Bubbles was distracted by her own shyness, Blossom then tried to move or to peek around her to see the painting in progress. "So can I get a sneaky little preview then, Bubbly? Please?" she asked, trying for an adorable pout. She couldn't do them as well as Bubbles herself could, but she'd learnt to do them pretty well anyway. Bubbles shooed her back to her desk.

"No," she said adamantly, sitting Blossom down again. "This is my first piece for middle school art, and I wan' it to be perfect before anyone sees it. Even you," she said, adding the last part as Blossom looked about to say something. Instead, she clammed up and thought for a moment before replying.

"Of course it'll be perfect Bubbles, all your artworks always are." That did it, Bubbles blushed bright red and found herself suddenly unable to look Blossom in the eye. No one knew how to do that to Bubbles with just one sentence quite like Blossom did.

"Hee hee, thanks Blossom..." she said shyly. Anything said further was completely lost in a crashing sound from outside as the sky flashed a bright yellowish-white.

KABOOM!

"Ah!" Bubbles screamed, flinging her hands over her ears and jumping right out of her cute little flip-flops. Without even thinking about it, Blossom immediately tackled Bubbles into her biggest, warmest hug, and Bubbles gratefully melted right into it, shaking against Blossom in fright. Blossom just stroked Bubbles' hair and made soft cooing sounds to lull her blonde sister. A moment later, Buttercup appeared at the door.

Blossom whispered close up to Bubbles' ear, "There, there Bubbles; it's all right; it's all alright; it's only a little thunder; you're okay; I'm here, I'll look after you..." as she stroked the shaking girl's hair and rubbed her back in slow soothing motions.

"Hey, didya see that lightning? It was awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed, then saw the scene of Blossom holding a trembling Bubbles to her. "What's with her?" she asked Blossom, and was greeted in response by a throw pillow living up to its reputation.

Blossom glared at Buttercup, obviously highly vexed at the tomboy girl's lack of sensitivity. "You really don't know your own sisters very well, do ya BC?" she said sharply.

"I've been sayin' that for years sis, I've been sayin' that for years...not that I'd wanna, either..." she said, finishing with an odd smirk. She floated back downstairs to catch the end of the match, leaving Blossom to look incredibly confused by that statement as she comforted Bubbles.

Later that evening...

"Blossom...?"

"Yeah Bubbles?"

"Do you ever get fed up of me?" Bubbles asked, softly as she sat down on the end of her entirely blue bed and pulled her t-shirt off.

Blossom paused in the middle of unfastening the straps of her dungaree-dress, and looked carefully at her, then moved over to sit next to her on Bubbles' bed. "Of course not Bubbly, what could ever make you think that I'd get fed up of you?" she asked, a little worried.

"Well..." Bubbles said, looking like her eyes were already beginning to tear up, "I'm always getting' scared n' stuff n' then ya haveta look after me, 'n I thought maybe you'w're getting' tired'a never bein' on yer own..." Bubbles said, trailing off and sniffling a little. Blossom wrapped her arm tightly around Bubbles' shoulders and gave her a warm squeeze.

"Hey, I could never get tired of you, Bubbles," she said softly, reaching out to wipe a tear from Bubbles' slightly reddened cheek. "You're my sister and I love you, 'kay?" she added, with a slight emphasis on the words "sister" and "love", sticking her face right in Bubbles' view so her sister couldn't ignore what she was saying, and smiled at her a little, getting a small smile from Bubbles in return. "There, that's a little better now, isn't it?" she said, bumping their noses together, which made Bubbles giggle a little bit too.

"Thanks Blossy," Bubbles whispered, "I don't think I could rely on Buttercup for support like you give me," she said, and then gave out a yawn, her thumb slipping easily into her mouth as she rested her head on Blossom's shoulder tiredly, her eyes starting to glaze over with tiredness.

Blossom admired the absolute cuteness of her baby sister, 11 years old, in only a little girl's vest and a pair of panties, sucking calmly on her thumb as she dozed. Then she sighed good-naturedly, gently moving Bubbles' head from her shoulder, and lifting the girl into the bed.

As she tried to step back and tuck Bubbles into bed before moving across to her own bed, Blossom suddenly felt her waist being grabbed by two strong, firm, yet amazingly gentle hands and dragging her down onto the mattress, pulling her into a cuddle. The sleeping Bubbles kept her arms around Blossom's waist, and so Blossom could not get up without waking her sister, and that was the last thing she wanted to do, to ruin this beautiful moment. So instead, she turned and blew at the light switch, knocking it to the 'off' position and lying in the dark, in her enforced cuddle with Bubbles. She sighed softly again, this time with a little tiredness too - it wasn't so bad being held like this, Bubbles felt so warm and soft...it didn't take long for Blossom to nod off either.

* * *

"Blossom?" 

"Huh...gurh...wha' time i'it?" the half-asleep redhead mumbled, rolling over from being on her back in her bed to lying on one side, facing the open door, through which Bubbles had just come, leaving a large patch of light from the upper landing to spill into the room.

"It's 3am Blossom..."

"'Searly..."

"Blossom, please!" Bubbles said frantically, keeping her voice to a whisper to avoid waking up their father or Buttercup.

Blossom sleepily cracked open both eyelids, her bright pink irises blazing out in the darkness. She took a moment to moisten her lips and then spoke again, her voice still thick with sleep.

"What's the matter Bubbly?" she said, looking at Bubbles' worried expression and trying to gauge roughly how bad it might be.

"I wet my bed Blossy..." Bubbles said in a small voice, looking forlornly down at her feet floating just above the carpet of her sister's bedroom.

"Oh Bubbles..." Blossom said, sighing softly as she reached out of the bed to take Bubbles' hand in her own. "There's nothing wrong with bedwetting, it's perfectly natural..."

"Not for a twelve year old Blossy," Bubbles said, then put her hand between her legs. "And 'spesh'ly not when I'm bleeding, too. I think I must've cut myself somehow, but I don't understand." Blossom's eyes widened at the mention of blood, then all the pieces clicked into place.

"Don't worry Bubbly, you haven't hurt yourself," she said, sitting up and pulling Bubbles down onto the edge of the bed next to her, cuddling her from behind and leaning her head on Bubbles' left shoulder. "You've just started having your period, that's all."

Bubbles looked around at Blossom, cocking her head to the side in a sweet little look of confusion. "Huh? My period of what, Blossy?"

Once Blossom was done with her brief sex education lesson for the night, Bubbles' face had run the gamut of facial expressions from perplexed to concentrating hard, through surprise and shock, to disgust, nausea (at some of the more graphically made points) and finally to one of understanding.

"I'm never gonna have kids," Bubbles declared with all the certainty of her youth. Blossom just smiled indulgently at her.

"You say that now Bubbly, but later..." she said, letting the implied end of the sentence hang in the air. "Now c'mon, we both need our sleep; go back to your bed-"

"I-I-I-I-I-I can't," Bubbles said, stuttering and blushing with embarrassment.

"Why ever can't you Bubbles?" Blossom asked kindly, her hands resting lightly on Bubbles' tummy. Bubbles' blush deepened even further.

"I wet my bed - it'd be too uncomf'bul now; when I saw 'n felt the blood, I wet myself in fright. Don't worry, I washed myself 'n changed my nightdress 'fore I came to you though," she added quickly.

"Hmm," Blossom said, pretending to think deeply, "okay then, you can share my bed; in the morning, we change your blankets and don't tell Dad or BC, okay?" she asked in a kindly voice that was surprisingly chirpy for the early hour. Bubbles nodded in enthusiastic response and hopped into the bed, Blossom scooting back to make room for her. When they were in position under the blankets, Blossom was lying on her side with Bubbles' back pushed against her front, the two of them spooning together quite naturally.

"Mmm, this feels warm 'n snuh...snulg...snuggily," Bubbles murmured, purring slightly as she relaxed, and pulled Blossom's arms around her to rest the redhead's hands on Bubbles' tummy, with Bubbles holding her hands in place there.

"Yeah, it does I guess", Blossom said, sleepy again almost instantly from the warmth both in the bed and coming from Bubbles pressing back against her. She couldn't help but think that, even now she and Bubbles had separate bedrooms as well as separate beds, they still nearly inevitably seemed to share a single bed. But at the same time, Blossom never once felt put out in the least bit by this fact. Quite the opposite...she loved having Bubbles around to care for, she always felt happiest helping Bubbles; as opposed to Buttercup, who disliked hanging around with either of her sisters, and almost flat-out refused to spend time with both of them at once. Whenever Buttercup saw Blossom and Bubbles spending time together these days, she'd quickly find something else to go and do instead, like hanging with Robyn.

**End of Chapter One**


	2. A Sister's Desire

**Warmer**

**by Gregory Cooper**

**Chapter Two: A Sister's Desire**

"Bubbles, can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can Mike, you're talking to me right now", Bubbles chirpily replied to the boy standing in front of her, one of her best childhood friends. Mike blushed and chuckled nervously, then looked at Buttercup and Blossom, sitting on either side of Bubbles at the lunch table.

"In private...please?" Mike asked, his voice cracking half with what he wanted to say, and half purely because of his age, and his impending teenage-hood.

"Sure," Bubbles said, nodding her head and making her long ponytails swing from side to side slightly in a way that distracted Blossom momentarily. When she blinked her vision clear, Blossom noticed that Bubbles was gone, and got on with eating her lunch.

"Bloss, you okay?" Buttercup asked, noticing the change in Blossom's demeanour. She may not spend much time around her sisters outside of school, but that didn't mean that she was incapable of picking up on their moods when it became necessary.

"'Course I am Buttercup, why do you...ask?" Blossom snapped back at her between bites of a sandwich, giving an involuntary shiver. "Why should anything be amiss? I'm just a little chilly, that's all", she added, wrapping her cardigan tighter around her shoulders.

"Chilly?" Buttercup muttered to herself. Okay, so it was only 2 degrees above zero outside, but the school had very graciously put the heating on even though it was still early September, so the inside of the school buildings were a toasty warm 20 degrees; certainly far from being "chilly"...Buttercup shrugged the remark off as Blossom just being weird ol' Blossom, and returned to her own lunch.

"We've been friends for a long time, haven't we Bubbles?" Mike asked shyly, once they found an empty classroom to sit down in. Bubbles nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, pract'ly since we were created", Bubbles said, sitting cross-legged, Indian style on the floor. Mike sat down opposite her.

"Well Bubbles, you're a girl, and I'm a boy, and uh..."

"Mike, you're babbling," Bubbles said in a gentle voice to show nothing bad was meant by it, "which is kinda cute, I admit." She smiled kindly at him. "Please, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Umm, y'see Bubbles...what I w-w-wanted to know was..." Mike said, a shy stutter creeping into his speech that hadn't been there for many, many years, "whether you could like me as, maybe, if you're interested, as maybe more than just a friend?"

Bubbles blushed and chewed her bottom lip, also going very self-conscious all of a sudden. "M-m-mike...?" she asked, unsure she'd heard what she thought - hoped, even - she had heard. She'd dreamt of this day more than once, always happening in a different way; Mike was asking her to be his girlfriend!

"So?" Mike asked, gaining a little in courage now that he'd asked the important question. "Whaddya say Bubbles?"

"I, erm...yes!" Bubbles exclaimed, to excited and caught up in the moment to say anything more. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA!"

Bubbles heard the twisted laugh coming from behind her, and turned around to find Mitch Mitchellson and Harry Pitt jumping out from behind the teacher's desk - how had she not seen them there before that moment?

"Nice one dude - she fell for it hook, line and sinker!" Mitch crowed, and slapped Mike on the back a little roughly, knocking him from his sitting position to lying face down on the floor. Bubbles just stared, sitting motionless on the floor, her lower lip wobbling a little.

"What...what's g-going on?" she asked, softly. She couldn't believe this could be what it seemed to be, but Mitch was definitely a jerk, that much she already knew from years of being at school with him. "Mike...please, tell me...?"

"It was a set-up Bubbles, Mike just passed his initiation test into my gang", Mitch said in a careless tone, and Harry muttered "our gang" from behind him, prompting a smack across the head and lots of cowering.

"Is this...this is true? Mike?" Bubbles asked the boy again, still lying face down on the ground. He couldn't bear to lift his head, to see Bubbles' shattered expression right now, but Mitch grabbed his hair and yanked him back and up, and he saw her face then - big blue eyes, bigger and bluer than usual with sadness, the first tears spilling down her cheeks, which were bright red with the shame.

"Well done mate, you're one of us now," Mitch said, and he and Harry hoisted Mike from the ground and strolled casually out of the room, leaving Bubbles sitting in the middle of the empty classroom floor, crying her broken little heart out.

"Waaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! I c...ca...can't b'lieve he'd...sob... do that to meeeeeeee! Waaaahaaaaahaaaaah!" Bubbles wailed, lying down on the floor and burying her face in the carpet.

Blossom and Buttercup were just finishing up their own respective lunches when they felt it - a massive pang of sadness that hit them full on, stopping them in their tracks. Blossom wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.

"Bubbles?" she said quietly. Buttercup looked confused, not understanding what exactly it was that Blossom was reacting to. "C'mon Buttercup, something's happened!"

"Hey, no need to pull my arm off!" Buttercup exclaimed, as she was roughly yanked out of the school cafeteria as fast as school regulations permitted them to travel. When they arrived at the classroom where Bubbles was moments later, they saw three boys wandering off down the other end of the long corridor, but thought nothing of it whatsoever.

"O my God..." Blossom muttered, shooting over to sit next to where Bubbles lay, and taking the blonde girl into her lap. "Bubbles...oh Bubbles", she said, fighting really hard to keep herself from crying too, "whatever happened to you?"

"I...waaaaaaah...I can't...he said...he wan'ned t'be more'n...I trusted him! Waaaah!" Bubbles sat, crying into Blossom's lap. Blossom just sat there, stroking the top of Bubbles' head in a soothing motion, and making soft shushing noises to try to help calm Bubbles down a little.

"You mean...", Buttercup said, slowly and evenly, "that Mike led you on?"

"Bubbles, please stop crying..." Blossom said, sniffling a little too, "he's gone now." She lifted Bubbles up and hugged her tightly yet gently; Buttercup still stood by the door, her face gradually clouding over with anger. "Please...sniff... you know I hate to see you crying Bubbles sniffle it hurts to sob see you in pain like...sniffle...like...l-l-like t-t-thiiiii...waaah!" Blossom couldn't hold back her own tears any longer, and rested her head on Bubbles' shoulder, whilst Bubbles' head rested on Blossom's shoulder too.

"Right," said Buttercup, cracking her knuckles one by one, "Mike's gonna pay for doing this to ya Bubbles, I promise."

"No Buttercup...waaa...'snot Mike's faul...sob, sob ...Mitch 'n Harry put'em uppa...ubba...ubaaa...wail..."

"That does it, I'm heading after them", Buttercup stated simply.

"NO!"

Buttercup had already started off down the corridor when Blossom's voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Not the words, she typically ignored what Blossom said purely on principle, but the force behind that simplest of commands was impossible for her to go against. She whirled around to see Blossom standing at the doorway to the room, with Bubbles standing beside her and leaning her head on the redhead's shoulder.

"What? Blossom, you can't mean to let them get away with treating Bubbles..." she said, trailing off at the look of murderous anger on Blossom's face.

"No. One. Hurts. Bubbles." Blossom spoke slowly and evenly, shaking where she stood with repressed anger, and blinking back the tears that still threatened to spill down. "Buttercup, you look after Bubbles, I've gotta be somewhere right now." Buttercup didn't argue, she took Bubbles and led her sobbing sister off to the school nurse's office.

Nobody knew why Mike, Mitch and Harry turned up to their afternoon lessons all covered in scrapes and bruises and sporting six freshly blackened eyes between them; nobody asked either. When they saw them, Buttercup looked at the cold expression on Blossom's face, with a horror that slowly transformed as she put two and two together.

"Bloss, I never knew ya had it in ya", she said to her sister, and then no more was said of it.

* * *

"How old is your dad today anyway?" asked Robyn, as she entered the Utonium family kitchen along with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Bubbles started counting on her fingers.

"He said that he's forty this year," Blossom said. "And we promised when we were little that he'd never have to cook his own birthday meal.

"Yeah," Buttercup added with a smirk, "it's just a pity that you're such a terrible cook, Bloss!" Blossom just glared at her, though it was clear there was no real malice behind the look.

"It's true Blossy," Bubbles said, resting her head on Blossom's shoulder affectionately. "'Member that time you set the stove on fire?" Robyn's eyes went wide.

"What were you cookin', Blossom?" she asked, wondering how the talented and powerful Blossom had managed to start a fire in the kitchen.

Blossom's face went as red as her dress and she shyly tried to cover her face with her hair, but there wasn't quite enough of it for the job. "Umm...water", she said quietly, and everyone, including Blossom herself, collapsed into fits of giggles.

Once the laughter died down, the four girls started cooking. Blossom and Bubbles worked on making authentic Spaghetti Bolognese - their father's favourite meal - from scratch, whilst Buttercup and Robyn whipped up a chocolate fudge topped sponge birthday cake.

"Hey Bobbi", Buttercup said, staring at Robyn's face very intently with an odd smile wavering on her face as they were putting the finishing touches to the cake, icing "Happy Birthday Dad" on the top of it.

"Hey yourself BC", Robyn said as she was very focused on getting the icing on the cake correctly.

"Ya got frosting on your face, Bobbi", Buttercup said, as Bubbles and Blossom stopped to watch them messing about a little. Blossom didn't notice, she was so wrapped up in the scene and the warm, content feeling she was getting from being with her three favourite people in the whole wide world, that she was holding the edge of the saucepan within which the spaghetti sauce had been poured.

"Where?"

"Right..." said Buttercup, reaching out to Robyn's left cheek where there was a small blob of white cake icing. "There", she said, brushing Robyn's cheek with the flat of her palm very gently, wiping the icing away.

"Blossom! You've got your hand in the spaghetti sauce!" Bubbles exclaimed, trying and failing to keep a straight face at the sight of Blossom pulling her tomato puree-covered fingers out and reaching for the kitchen towel. "No, don't waste it," Bubbles said, spaghetti was one of her most favourite dishes too. To everyone's surprise, she took Blossom's arm and held her hand up, then took all four of Blossom's fingers into her mouth and began to lick and suck at them. Buttercup and Robyn turned to each other and whispered something childish and giggled.

"Bub...Bubbly, what are you doing?" Blossom said, breathing heavily, her eyesight blurring as she felt her face flushing bright red. She brought her other free hand up to wipe the perspiration from her forehead, feeling incredibly hot and stifled all of a sudden. Bubbles kept going, working on getting every last drop of the spaghetti sauce from Blossom's fingers.

"Pleeeese...don't..." Blossom whispered, her willpower crumbling as she lost strength in her legs and fell back against the kitchen countertop, dazed and confused. "Please...ssssssstop...don't..."

Bubbles did stop then, but only because she'd licked Blossom's fingers completely clean by that point.

"Bubbles!" Robyn was the first to exclaim, while Blossom was still trying to catch her breath. "Wow, Bubbles, what has gotten into you?" she asked in astonishment, rather hot under the collar herself after that little display.

"What? It tasted really good", Bubbles said, having the decency to blush, now that she realised what she'd just done. "Are we gonna finish making dinner or what?" Blossom was still struggling to stand up again on her shaking legs and fanning herself.

* * *

"What you still doing up now, Bloss? We should'a been in bed an hour ago", Buttercup said, as she entered the dimly lit lounge with a glass of milk at nearly one in the morning. Blossom was sitting curled up on the couch, nursing a mug of warm cocoa in both hands, wearing her hot pink pyjamas and fuzzy pink indoor flip-flops. She looked up at Buttercup's remark, startled out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Blossom said, "Oh, I'm waiting for Bubbles, she's gone out on a date."

"I know, I was there when the guy turned up at the door this evening, remember?" Buttercup said in a teasing tone.

"Oh yeah."

"So, what? You're waiting to bawl Bubbles out for being late home?" Blossom shook her head, red hair flying everywhere around her. She didn't even bother trying to tidy her hair up, she was too tired. "So then?"

"Just..." Blossom sniffed, she sounded like she had a slight cold, "make sure she's alright, I got a weird feeling when Jake..."

"Jerry. Jake was last week, keep up Blossom," Buttercup smirked, moving to sit down beside Blossom on the couch and taking a sip of her milk.

"Right, Jerry", Blossom said rather flatly. Frankly, she couldn't care less what the guy's name was. "When he showed up, I had this odd sensation, like someone walking over my grave."

"How d'ya mean?" Buttercup asked, taking another sip.

"It wasn't anything in particular about him," Blossom began slowly, trying to find the right words, "just something felt...wrong. Brr..." she shivered, and took a swig of her warm cocoa, "dunno why, but I've felt chilly all night long", she said, putting her mug down and wrapping her arms around her middle. Buttercup just gave her a questioning look.

"Didn't you say the exact same thing when it was Jake last week?" she asked.

Blossom mumbled a "maybe" in reply. "What's that gotta do with it?"

"Don't you think maybe, just maybe," Buttercup said, shifting closer on the couch and draping a blanket over Blossom's shoulders, to a look of gratefulness, "you've got your expectations of Bubbles' boyfriends set way too high?"

"Buttercup, look at the facts. Every time Bubbles has gone on a date with some guy, she's come home crying; I'm the one who has to keep picking up the pieces afterwards, not you, so thanks for your suggestions, but please butt out." Buttercup started in surprise.

"Whoa...touchy much? I was jus' saying - "

"Well don't okay?" Blossom said, quietly, and took another drink of her cocoa. Buttercup just sat there deep in thought.

"I'm worried Blossom," she finally stated, "you seem to be unhealthily obsessed with Bub's love life, if ya ask me."

"Well I didn't," Blossom replied sharply, and they lapsed into silence again.

"Look, I l...care for Bubbles deeply, I just want her to not be hurt, is that too much to ask?" Blossom said, breaking the impasse.

"Like when you got the boys for their prank? Blossom, I seriously think you're getting into this way too much, just back off and let Bubbles worry about who she gives her heart to."

"I can't just back off Buttercup! Bubbles is too important...to me" she said, fading off into a whisper on the last part, as her throat closed up of its own accord. What was she saying? Buttercup was right, she was getting seriously obsessed here, wasn't she...?

"AAAaaaaaaah! Waaaa waaaa haaaaaaa..." Bubbles distinguishable wailing sounded from outside, followed by the door swinging wide and a human-sized blue blur whizzing through the lounge and barrelling straight into Blossom's stomach.

"OOF! Bubbles, what is it?" Blossom said, her previous train of thought forgotten in an instant as she took in Bubbles bedraggled appearance. Her dress was hanging askew on her, her make-up smudged and running from her tears, and her usual ponytails hanging a bit loose and very uneven. "Bubbles?" Blossom asked again, quietly, rubbing the poor girl's back soothingly.

Bubbles lifted her head up to look at Blossom, and gave another big heart-wrenching sob. "It was Jerry", she managed to get out, "we were...in his brother's car...he put the radio on for some music...then he grabbed me and stuck his hand between my legs..."

Both Buttercup and Blossom's eyes went wide in shock, and Blossom barely refrained from saying something that Jerry would regret later on. "Bubbles, what...o my god...what did you do?" Blossom asked, feeling the bile rising in her throat at the thought of some regular teenage boy attacking such a pure and innocent girl like her Bubbles. "Buttercup, get her some hot, sweet cocoa", she said, and turned back to Bubbles once Buttercup had gone into the kitchen.

"I hit him...tried to, least..." Bubbles said, sticking her thumb in her mouth as shock set in fully and she curled up so that she was lying entirely on Blossom's lap in a foetal-like position. "My powers...failed..." she said, before her speech was overcome by a combination of sobbing and hyperventilation.

"Did he do something to you, to take away your powers?" Blossom said, rocking back and forth gently to try to lull Bubbles into a calmer state of mind. Bubbles just shook her head, shaking and twitching at the recent and disturbing memories.

"N-n-no...too scared...couldn'...anyfing...couldn' move..." Bubbles stuttered out around her thumb.

"Here's the cocoa," Buttercup said, handing the fresh mug of hot cocoa to Blossom, who held it with one hand and tried to coax Bubbles to remove her thumb from her mouth.

"Here Bubbly, drink this; it's good for shock", she said softly, and Bubbles finally took her hand away from her mouth and began swallowing the sweet drink greedily, and more than a little messily. Buttercup stared at the scene and gulped.

"Thumb-sucking?" Buttercup said in a quiet, nervous, questioning tone of voice. Blossom just shot a death glare at her.

"Don't you dare say a word, Buttercup, she's petrified enough as it is", Blossom growled low at her, her own eyes watering up. Buttercup sat down quickly, keeping her mouth deliberately shut from that point on and watching the scene play out before her, powerless to help. Blossom didn't even notice the hot liquid dripping down Bubbles' chin and scalding her legs. Bubbles lost her grip on the wet mug and dropped it in Blossom's lap, spilling the rest of the scalding hot drink all over the redhead, and Blossom winced with discomfort.

"Sowee Bwossy," Bubbles said, shaking with fear that Blossom was going to punish her for making such a mess. Blossom just stroked Bubbles' forehead and smoothed her hair back in a reassuring manner.

"Shh, shh shh shhhh baby, it's okay, it's just a little spill, nothing to worry about."

"Blossom, your legs..." Buttercup whispered, watching the steam rising from Blossom's pyjamas. Blossom just sent another look at her, and she clammed up again.

"C'mon baby, let's get you into a nice comfy bed, eh? Wipe all that icky make-up offa ya, put you in some nice fresh nightclothes and tuck you up, snug as a bug. How does all that sound?" she said, floating towards the stairs in a sitting position, Bubbles still curled up in her lap.

"Dat sownd goo', Bwossy", Bubbles replied, wrapping her arms around Blossom's waist as they went up the stairs together. Buttercup at once turned to the phone on the little side-table next to her and dialled Robyn's private line next door.

"Hey Bobbi"

"Hey BC, I saw Bubbles comin' home. Date went badly?" Robyn replied in a whisper, not wanting to wake her parents.

"That'd be an understatement", Buttercup replied dryly. "Poor Bubs has gone into shock, the guy tried to feel up under her skirt." A gasp of disgust was heard from Robyn's end of the phone line. "And Blossom's gone into super-protective mode again, it can't be healthy; she barely even noticed when Bubbles spilt boiling cocoa on her, there's something seriously not right in leader-girl's head right now."

"How do you mean?" Robyn asked curiously.

"Well..." Buttercup twirled the phone cord around her fingers while she thought on how to answer. "She vets all of Bubbles' dates, and says she gets odd feelings whenever they come to pick Bubbles up, but has never been on a date of her own. She's always watching who Bubbles talks to at school 'n stuff, and always waits up for Bubbles to get home, like she knows it's gonna end badly somehow."

"Hmm...Ya know, Buttercup, it sounds like Blossom's jealous", Robyn said, slowly and thoughtfully.

"Jealous?!" Buttercup exclaimed, quietly, so as not to be heard from upstairs. "She could have the pick of the girls at school; the guys still want to go out with her too, even though she came out years ago."

"I don't think she's jealous of Bubbles, BC," Robyn said slowly, trying to explain, "I think she's jealous of the boys."

"You mean...?" A pause. "No, surely not, Bobbi; I mean, they're close but they're not that close..." Buttercup said, then thought about that. How often did they still share a bed? "Anyhow, Bloss is more of a mother to Bubbles than anything, even more like her mom than her sister, if ya know what I mean."

"I'm not so sure BC..." But that was all that Robyn would say on the matter. When Buttercup floated up the stairs, it was to find Bubbles asleep in Blossom's bed, sucking on her thumb again; Blossom was sitting on the side of the bed, Bubbles free hand draped loosely around her waist, slowly and carefully cutting her pyjama bottoms off her legs.

"Heya Bloss, how's the burn?"

"Oh, it's...it's nothing Buttercup, it's not important", Blossom said distractedly, waving it off as though it was nothing. As she peeled back the last of the wet material though, it was clear that it had hurt quite a lot, both of Blossom's thighs were bright pink and already beginning to scar.

"Oh Blossom..." Buttercup sighed, and moved towards her. "Maybe Dad can fix it?" Blossom held out a hand to stop Buttercup, and shook her head.

"No Buttercup, it's scarred already. It doesn't matter anyway, Bubbles' happiness is far more important to me," she said, swallowing back the tears. Gingerly, she lay down on her side and pulled the blankets over her, wincing occasionally as the scar tissue brushed lightly against the woven material. "G'night Buttercup", she said, rolling over to face Bubbles and kissing her blonde sister on the cheek, then wrapping her arms around Bubbles' waist under the blankets.

"Good night Bloss," Buttercup said softly, turning out the light and closing the door on the way to her own room, to find her journal. In the dark, Blossom kissed Bubbles again, this time on the lips, and Bubbles sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around Blossom's waist too.

"I love you Bubbles," Blossom whispered, "I'll make sure you end up happy, someday; somehow..."

* * *

"What's going on here?" Blossom said, as she touched down in the middle of the playground. Looking around, she was surrounded by the other junior high school students, a massive ring of some several dozen of them; Bubbles was also standing in the ring, looking small and ashamed, and all the other kids were pointing and jeering at her. When Blossom landed, her skirt flounced out and several people backed up a couple of steps in revulsion when they saw the massive web of scarring on her upper legs.

Bubbles ran across to her sister and cried into Blossom's shoulder. "They're...they're teasing me, Blossy! Callin' me names!" she said, weeping softly. She started sucking on her thumb again, and several of the bolder students sniggered at the fifteen-year-old girl acting like such a big baby. They stopped when Blossom glared at them and struck the ground with her eyebeams though.

"Alright, who started this Bubbly?" Blossom asked, loudly enough for everyone to hear, though not to startle Bubbles unnecessarily.

"I did", said one of the larger boys - Blossom didn't know his name, he was new, bussed in from Citysville, where he'd been apparently kicked out for bullying already. "She's a dyke."

Blossom flinched at the hateful term, swallowing pure bile and counting slowly up to ten before daring to open her mouth. "What...did...you...say?" she asked, slowly and menacingly.

"She's a dyke - ask her for yerself if ya don't believe me," the boy carelessly said, as everyone shrank back a couple of paces more. Blossom had that look in her eyes, and they all knew to keep quiet. This boy, being new to the school, had no idea; sure, he knew the girls were superheroines, and that was precisely why he thought he was safe. Surely a goody-goody like Blossom would never attack him, so he was perfectly safe...

"Bubbles, what did you say?" Blossom whispered so that only Bubbles could hear her. Bubbles just sniffled and lifted her head to look at Blossom ashamedly in the eyes.

"I told him boys weren't my type..." she whispered back, "'n that I'm goin' out with Betty at the moment..." Blossom looked around, and spotted Betty, otherwise formerly known as the Hamster Girl, waving to Bubbles nervously from one of the upstairs classrooms.

"See?" The boy said triumphantly. "Told ya she's a dyke." Blossom flinched again. "S'not natural, that's what it is," he continued in a preaching tone, turning to face the assembled crowd. "If people were meant to be gay, God would'a created Adam and Steve, or Ada and Eve, not Adam and Eve. It's an abomination."

"In case you didn't realise, PRICK", Blossom suddenly yelled out, blasting an ice-cold wind over the playground, and freezing the monkey bars solid in one breath, "I'm homosexual too." She cracked her knuckles very loudly.

"You wouldn't hit an innocent kid, would ya Bloss?" the boy asked, getting a little nervous. He'd heard stories of the righteous leader of the Powerpuff Girls going nuts before, but hadn't believed them at the time. Now though, he was being forced to rapidly reassess the veracity of those statements from the three boys concerned.

"You may be a kid," Blossom said, advancing on him quickly, and suddenly appearing in front of him when he turned to run away, "but you're far from innocent." She launched a single punch into the boy's stomach, which sent him sprawling back and crashing into a tree, unconscious, but otherwise surprisingly unhurt.

"Blossom! NOOOOO!" Bubbles screamed out. Too late, a teacher was already running across the playground towards Blossom.

"Blossom, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave now", said the teacher, putting a hand gently on Blossom's shoulder. "You're suspended for use of your superpowers in school, and bullying. A letter will be sent to your father immediately, and we'll contact him by phone too."

"I understand Miss", Blossom said, floating slowly up and out of sight, head hung in despair.

* * *

"Goodnight Blossom," Bubbles said, and then got into her bed. Blossom replied as she got into her own bed too.

It had seemed to be the easiest, and most obvious, solution in the end; Buttercup was the one who actually suggested it, which surprised everyone in the house. The Professor knocked down the wall adjoining Bubbles and Blossom's rooms, so that they shared a room. Bubbles spent so many nights sleeping in Blossom's room, they might as well share a room twice the size. She'd managed though, through a lot of hard work, to convince Bubbles to keep separate beds, determined to slowly wean Bubbles off of sharing a bed, even if they still shared a room. After all, they were high school students now - what if they went off to different colleges after next year?

"Strange - where's Buttercup?" Blossom asked, looking around the usual lakeside dreamscape for a sign of her other sister. She stopped looking when Bubbles spoke up, very softly.

"I asked her let us have a private dream tonight," Bubbles said, and Blossom turned around to face her, and then stopped. Instead of her nightdress, or her regular day dress, Bubbles was wearing what appeared to be a powder blue ball gown.

"Bubbles? What's this all about?" Blossom asked, too stunned to do anything else. She rubbed her eyes - nope, not imagining it. "What's with the ball gown?

"Blossom..." Bubbles started, then licked her lips, suddenly dry as they were from nervousness. "There's something I need to tell you..." she took a step towards the redhead with her arms in front of her, then seemed to think better of it and stopped, dropping her arms down again.

"Bubbles, what is it? You're starting to scare me..." Blossom said, searching her sister's face for some sort of a clue. Bubbles suddenly gasped as a shiver went through her.

"Are you cold?" Blossom asked, and Bubbles nodded, her teeth chattering slightly. "Hang on, I'll get you another duvet", she said, and started to fade back to the waking world.

"No", Bubbles said, shaking her head, "just come here." Blossom flew over to Bubbles, feeling the dream grass wafting beneath her bare feet, and looked down. Instead of typical day dress, shoes and all, she was standing there in nothing but a vest and panties. She looked down at her disfigured legs, and tried to cover them. "Don't Blossy, I want to see all of you; you're beautiful", Bubbles said, a small but happy smile on her face. Blossom stopped pathetically covering herself and stood there, next to Bubbles, then took the other girl's proffered hand and smiled back at her.

Then she felt the chill that was running through Bubbles.

"My god, Bubbles, you're so cold..." Blossom said.

"I told you already Blossom, just come over here," Bubbles said back, just as softly as ever. Blossom gave her a small confused look and Bubbles elaborated, "The bed's colder with just one in it." A light went on over Blossom's head, and in the real world, she sleep-flew out of her bed and over to Bubbles, climbing in next to her sister and the two of them cuddling up to each other.

At once, back in the dream world, Blossom was knocked clean off of her feet, swaying about as though drunk, her eyes crossed. "Whoaaaaaa..." she said, and slowly tipped over, bumping softly down onto the grassy floor. She hugged herself tightly, drinking in the sensation of almost stifling warmth rushing through her, making her brain extremely sluggish. "What was that?"

"That was you", Bubbles said, laying down on her side, facing Blossom. "Everything feels cold, but I'm warmer when I got you near me." Blossom just lay there, not able to think clearly, she couldn't understand what Bubbles was trying to tell her. "Blossy, I love you."

"I love you too Bubbly," Blossom said dreamily, rolling onto her opposite side to face her sister. Bubbles leant forward and kissed Blossom hard, mashing their mouths hard together with the passion of the moment.

"MMmmm...mmmph! Bubbles, what are you doing?!" Blossom exclaimed, once her senses returned. Both of them lay there, speechless.

"You... you said, you said you love me..."

"I didn't mean like that Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed, standing up and pacing quickly back and forth over the grass. "I meant I love you as a sister, as my very best friend! I...I can't...I...can't love you...not like that!" she finished, breathing heavily. Then she looked down at Bubbles sitting on the grass, facial expression rapidly falling.

"But...bu-bu-bu-bu-...I love you, Blossy, please...love me too?" Bubbles said, a tear falling down her cheek. Blossom shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Bubbles, but that isn't right, not between sisters...I wish I could, but we can't..." she trailed off, when she noticed Bubbles was no longer there. She could feel Bubbles' sadness though, coming through loud and clear from the waking world. "Bubbles?" she asked, the intense warmth draining away instantly.

She blinked, and found herself back in their room, lying next to Bubbles in bed. Blossom rolled over to face her sister...and found the other part of the mattress empty.

"Bubbles?"


	3. A Lover's Need

**Warmer**

**by Gregory Cooper**

**Chapter Three: A Lover's Need**

"Hmm...what is this that I have discovered, being that I have found it here...?" a voice said. The world's only speaking chimpanzee, the evil Mojo Jojo, had heard a crashing noise come from somewhere close by outside his volcano-top observatory, and upon exploring, found Blossom cowering in a ditch and completely out of it, trying to cover her sister Bubbles.

"This is not of my doing, for I am not the one who has done this...something powerful indeed must have attacked these annoying Powerpuff brats, and that is bad for me, Mojo Jojo; if something this powerful attacked them, then after it has killed them, it might come after me." Mojo Jojo scratched his brain cap thoughtfully for some minutes, trying to decide a course of action.

On the one hand, he could kill the girls where they lay, and then there would be only one pesky little Powerpuff left to deal with, who, weakened by the loss of her sisters and without their powers to back her up, would surely fall quickly.

On the other hand, if as he assumed, something had attacked them, then it would surely not want other supervillains on its patch, and would come after the likes of himself and Him as well.

"I shall most probably regret this decision in the morning", Mojo said sorrowfully, "as I believe that it is a choice that will be rued by me, Mojo Jojo, in the cold harsh light of the daytime when the sun is shining and lighting up the day, but I also feel that this is the right thing to do, as...ah, to heck with it!"

Mojo Jojo pulled a ray gun out of his pocket, that he always kept on him for emergency purposes, and began advancing on the two girls.

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Something's wrong!" Buttercup yelled as she flew through the house so fast, everything was getting knocked over and swept up into her slipstream. By the time that the good Professor arose from his slumber, the interior of the house looked as though a bomb had gone off in it, albeit only the contents were disturbed, not the structure of the house itself. 

"Buttercup - what on earth are you making so much mess for?" Professor Utonium asked, looking at the chaotic state of his house. In the centre of the messed-up lounge stood two people; as the Professor stumbled, half-asleep, down the stairs, he saw Buttercup standing there in her forest-green pyjamas, and Robyn standing beside her the bottom half of a pale yellow nightdress flowing out from under her heavy overcoat.

"Robyn, why are you here at..." he glanced to a nearby clock, "two in the morning?!" he said, surprised by the lateness of the hour. "What is this about? You'd better have a good explanation, young lady", he said, directing this comment at Buttercup, who looked totally unfazed by the idle threat.

"Dad", she said, in an exasperated tone, "Blossom and Bubbles have gone missing!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah", Buttercup said, nodding, "I checked their room; it's empty, the window is wide open, and one of Blossom's hair bows was in the garden right beneath the window sill. They gone off somewhere, and...I can't feel anything from either of them."

"Can't feel anything...what do you mean?" the Professor said, moving into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He always had an uncomfortable cottonmouth just after waking up.

"They...they have a psychic link, Professor, all three of your girls", Robyn said softly, finally speaking up, moving towards him. Buttercup also moved forward and put an arm around Robyn.

"Usually, I can sense them, even when we're clear across the city from each other - granted my bond with them isn't as strong as their bond with each other, not by a long shot...but..." she said, babbling away, and Robyn gave her a gently reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry BC, we'll find them," Robyn said kindly. Then she turned her attention to the Professor, and added, "I saw them flying off in the direction of Volcano Park, Professor - Bubbles looked really upset, then Blossom went after her a couple of minutes later; she looked pretty bad."

"She did...?" the Professor said, confused. "But why...?"

"We think we have an idea why - but that's not important; we need to find them Dad", Buttercup said, blinking back a tear. "Damn it - I knew I shouldn't'a let Bubs talk me out of sharing a dream with them! Her and her stupid hormones!"

That comment really confused the Professor. "Buttercup - what? What are you-"

They were interrupted by a loud crashing sound as something fell down in Blossom and Bubbles' room.

"The window!" Buttercup exclaimed joyfully, and started up the stairs when...

"It is I - Mojo Jojo! Do not shoot!" the familiarly gravelled voice declared.

"Why shouldn't I? As a matter of fact, I'm just spoilin' for a fight right now..." Buttercup growled menacingly; as menacingly as she could at two in the morning in her pyjamas.

"I am arrived on an errand of mercy, that is why", Mojo Jojo said, clearly and surprisingly succinctly for the usually diuretically verbose chimp. And indeed, he appeared at the top of the staircase moments later, stumbling forwards, carrying both Blossom and Bubbles in his arms.

"You monster! What did you do to them?!" Robyn cried out.

"I am a monster, it is true," Mojo Jojo replied, "but that is of no importance. I found them like this in Volcano Park - there was a crash, and they were lying in the ditch in this very state that you now see them in, for they were unconscious; well, Bubbles was; Blossom followed shortly after. I think Powerpuff Bubbles was struck by lightning - I am not sure what is wrong with Powerpuff Blossom though...none of my tests could decipher it, so I brought them both here; Professor Utonium, I thought maybe you could help your girls?"

"But why? You try to kill them all the time..." Robyn said, rightly suspicious of Mojo's motives.

"Yes, well...it is not sporting when they were already half-dead." Mojo Jojo said, trying to draw up and look dignified as the Professor removed both girls from his arms. Then he swept down through the lounge and out the front door.

"AH!"

Blossom's eyes shot wide open - the first thing all present noticed was that her usual pink irises were missing; there was just a black pupil surrounded by the giant white area of the eyeball. Then she started shivering and shaking.

"Blossom honey, are you okay?" Professor Utonium asked as gently as he could, and with Buttercup's help, lowered her onto the couch, where she curled tightly into a ball.

"Y-y-y-y-yes D-d-d-d-ddaadddd...h-h-h-h-h-h---hhhoowwwww's B-b--b-b-b-b..." was all that Blossom could stutter out.

"Bubbles is okay, Blossom...I'm just gonna take her down to the lab to give her a check-up, okay?" the Professor said, and went down into his basement lab with little Bubbles cradled in his arms.

"You two, get Blossom warmed up," he called back to Buttercup and Robyn, "she looks like she's gone hypothermic." The two girls nodded to each other, and went off on separate tasks; Robyn went and made Blossom some hot sweet cocoa, while Buttercup flew off and grabbed some warm fresh blankets out of the linen closet and began swaddling Blossom in them.

"T-t-t-t-t-thththaannnnk yyyyyyoo-o-o-o-oooouu B-b-b--b-bbuuuuh S-s-s--s-s--sssseeeee...B-b-b--bbbaaaawwwb-b-beee..."

"Shh, Blossom; you're okay, you'll warm up in no time", Robyn said reassuringly, as both she and Buttercup sat down on either side of the shivering girl, and gave her a big warm hug.

"N-n-n-n-nn-oooottttt c-c-c-cccollllll..." Blossom stuttered and slurred the words out, trying to shrink into the warm blankets.

"Yeah right, Bloss," Buttercup said, condescendingly. "You're shivering and stammering, your teeth are chattering - you're cold; freezing in fact." Robyn just sat there, looking thoughtful.

"No she isn't BC; feel. She's really warm." And indeed she was radiating heat as if she'd just run a marathon. Buttercup just gave a confused expression.

"Huh?" Robyn shrugged her shoulders.

"Is there anything we can do, Blossom?" she asked. Blossom shook her head but didn't bother trying to speak this time. "Anything we can get you?"

Blossom nodded vigorously. "Y-y-y-y-y--yeeeeehhhhhh... Buh...Buuuhhhhh..."

"What is it Bloss?"

"Buh...buh buh buh buh... B-b-b--b-bahhhhhh bullllllsssssssss..."

"Bar balls?" Buttercup said, then put two and two together. "Oh, Bubbles!" Blossom nodded again. "She's downstairs, Blossom, Dad's checking her over. Wanna go see her?" Blossom nodded yet again, shaking even more. "Come on then."

Buttercup got off the couch and gave Robyn a hand, pulling her gently off the couch as well. Robyn gave a small curtsey and then two headed towards the lab, Buttercup floating and Robyn walking beside her. They stopped and turned to see Blossom trying to float along behind them.

"C-c-c-can't f-ff-f--ffllly..." she got out, then dropped to her feet - and immediately to the floor, when her shaking legs gave way. She curled up again, her arms tightly wound around her waist and shivering and shaking quite intensely now.

"Blossom, what's wrong?" Robyn rushed back to her, cradling the fallen girl. "And why are your eyes totally white? They look cold, like ice..." she said, and then got an inkling of an idea. "Blossom, talk to us, say something."

"B--b--b-bbbbuhhhh...bbblllllllssss..."

"Quick Buttercup, we need to get her downstairs, now!"

Buttercup didn't argue, grabbing up Blossom and Robyn with ease, and taking them straight downstairs, placing them both gently on a lab table, out of the way of the Professor working on Bubbles.

"Bobbi, what it is? Do you know what's going on with Bloss?" she asked, once they were all back on terra firma.

"Yeah", Robyn said in a hushed voice. "Well, I think I know, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Well, what is it?"

"I hope I'm really, really wrong..." Robyn said in a horrified tone.

"Ah, Robyn, Buttercup..." Professor Utonium said, making his way over to them around the lab tables. "It's not good - Bubbles has been out for so long, I think she's slipped into a coma."

"Oh shit."

"Robyn? Will you just tell us what you damn well think is happening?"

"Sorry BC - but I think they're linked."

"Huh?" That was the Professor, trying to keep up with the end half of a conversation.

"H-h--hh-h-h-hhellppppppppp..." Blossom forced out as loudly as she could manage, which wasn't very much right now, but it caught the others' attentions.

"How Blossom? How can we help you when we don't know what's wrong with you?" Buttercup said, grabbing Blossom by the shoulder. "You look like you're freezing, but your skin is warm - hot, almost. It doesn't make any sense!" she cried out the last, shaking her roughly.

"Helllllllllppppppp... sa-... saaaaayyyvvvvve Buhh...sssssayyyyyyyyvvvvvv herrrrrrr..."

"I'm doing all I can, Blossom honey, but she isn't waking up", Professor Utonium said, and then noticed Robyn standing off in a corner.

"Dammit, why did I have to be right!" she muttered to herself.

"Robyn, are you okay?" the Professor asked her, and she turned around, plastering a small, tight smile on her lips.

"I'm fine Professor Utonium", she said, keeping her smile rigid. Focus was drawn from her back to Blossom seconds later, thankfully.

"Bbbbbuu-u-u-u-u-hhhh bbbbblllllsssss...ssss..." Blossom said, growing ever less coherent as she was shaking and shivering far too much to put words together, let alone sentences by this point.

"What, Blossom?" Robyn said. "What about Bubbles?" She was still half-hoping she was wrong about all of this.

"N-n-n--nn-nnneeeeeee-e-e-eeddddd w-w-w-waarrrrrrmmmmmm..."

The Professor had gone back to attending the comatose blonde, leaving Buttercup and Robyn to decipher what Blossom was saying again.

"I thought you said you're not cold, Bloss?"

"Warrrr-aarmmmmm - B-b-b-urrrbbbbb..."

"Huh? You need to make Bubbles warm, or you need Bubbles to make you warm?" Buttercup asked, trying to make sense of that last cryptic statement. Blossom just nodded as best she could in the circumstances. "Both?" Another nod.

"Buttercup, she's burning up here," Robyn said, grabbing a thermometer. They quickly took a reading, and it said, "104 degrees...and climbing..." Robyn said in quiet awe.

"This is making no sense!" Buttercup exclaimed. "What the fuck is going on here?!" she yelled out.

"N--nnennneeeed Buubbbbbb...ssss...my s-s-s-ssiiiidddddde..." Blossom said, squeezing out each word with tremendous effort.

"Don't you get it yet, BC?"

"No, clearly I don't Bobbi", Buttercup said back, though not with any real acid in her words. Blossom was off in her own little world by now, not talking to anyone, just stringing syllables together, trying to work it out still for herself.

"Ww-w-w-wannnt wivvvvvv Buuuhhhhhhhh...bbbbbblllllllssssssss... c-c-c-c-aauuuuunnnnnttt l-l-l-livvvvv..." she said, then began to weep softly.

"They're connected!" Robyn cried out, rubbing Blossom soothingly on the back. "Blossom's in this state 'cos of Bubbles."

"I know we have our psychic link, Bobbi, but isn't this a bit far fetched?" Buttercup said, incredulously.

"How well do you really - I mean REALLY, Buttercup - know your sisters?"

"Well..." Buttercup started, then stopped. _You don't know your own sisters very well, do you Buttercup? _She shook her head at the memory coming back to her those six years earlier. "Well enough", she retorted, though even to her it sounded rather weak.

"Mussssst...nn--n-n-n-neeeaaarrrr Bubbbbbb..." Blossom muttered to herself, her eyes watering more.

"Things are going from bad to worse over here, Buttercup," said the Professor suddenly, breaking the three girls' trains of thoughts. "I think you should get Blossom out of the lab, she's a distraction at the moment."

"Right Dad", Buttercup said automatically, and tried to pick Blossom up.

"No", Blossom said, with a sudden and rather surprising clarity, even though she was still shaking strongly enough to make the entire lab-bench rattle about as it was fixed into the concrete floor.

"Bloss, you're no good to anyone in this state," Buttercup said, and Robyn nodded a tacit agreement. They tried to pick her up again, but she scooted away slightly from their outstretched arms.

"No", she said again, just as weakly. "Mus-s-s-sssst...h-hhhavvvvv B-b-b--bubbbblllllsssss..." she said, though the effort of speech was taking the wind out of her, "n-nn-nneeeeeeeeeeed t-t-t-t-t be near... wivvvvv h-h-h-herrrrr..."

"Blossom?" Robyn asked, growing more concerned.

"N-n-n-n-n-nneeeeeed to b-b-b-b-b--b-bbuuh...wiv Buuuuhhh... neeeeed B--b-buubbbblllllllllllllls..."

"Dad! How is Bubbles doing?" Buttercup shouted out, and the Professor stopped and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Not good, Buttercup honey; why?"

"Blossom's still getting worse too, Dad; Robyn thinks the two of 'em are linked...she keeps asking us to help-"

"Naturally," said the Professor, with mild exasperation.

"But she's not asking us to help HER," Robyn said, butting back into the conversation. A light went on in Buttercup's mind.

"Of course - she's asking us to help Bubbles...it's all she's cared about the whole time; Bubbles is all she cares about, she said that to me once, that Bubbles' happiness was the most important thing to her. I don't think she realised what she was saying though..."

"Buttercup, what are you saying?" the Professor asked, confused and increasingly desperate in his methods to bring Bubbles around, and irate at the frequent interruptions from the girls. BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP the cardio-monitor alarm went off. "O my Lord, she's going into cardiac arrest now; you too, keep quiet and for God's sakes keep Blossom under control!"

Easier said than done. "N-n-n-n-n-need t-t-t-t... havvvvv Bubbbb-...blllsssss...w-w-w-w-wannnnnnn m-m-m-m-m-mmyyyyy Buh-bullls..." she was saying, her speech getting louder and more emotional, though no more coherent, as she kept talking. "B-b-b--buuuhhhhhh...AAAAH!" she screamed out, doubling up in agony. Something crackled over her, and there was a smell of ozone.

"My God - w-w-what's happening?" Robyn said, anxiety growing. Buttercup was watching the Professor using a pair of electric defibrillator pads to jump-start Bubbles' heart again. "The electricity...", she said in a voice like a whisper. Turning to see Blossom still crackling with electrical energy, she finally released. "Blossom could feel it...

"I said get her to shut up!" The Professor yelled out, distraught. The shock had jolted Bubbles' whole body, but it was a purely electromechanical reaction, she was still dying.

"Buh-BLLLLLSSSSSSS!" Blossom cried out, trying to look across the room at the blue puff lying prone on the operating table. "Wan' Bub-ulllllllllls...!"

"Dad!"

"Not now Buttercup! I'm trying to save Bubbles!"

"But Dad!" Buttercup yelled out, as Robyn yelled, "Professor!" Blossom was crying quite loudly now, and even though the storm outside was still picking up, it seemed from inside that basement lab at that moment to be as nothing. "Dad, Blossom's dying!" Buttercup tried again.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's just a little chilly!" Professor Utonium shouted back over the next attempt to use the paddles to shock Bubbles back to life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed, loud and high enough to shatter several test tubes.

"Will you keep her quiet!"

"Professor!"

That one single cry stopped Professor Utonium dead in his tracks for several seconds. "You haven't called me that since...in over 8 years..." the Professor muttered.

"AAAAAAAAAH GODDDDDDDDD - I NEEEEEEE' MMMMYYY BUH-WWWWUULLLLLSS!!!" Blossom wailed out at the top of the voice. Tears were streaming down her face and making a large puddle in the lap of her pyjamas, and her cheeks were puffy and her eyes looked bloodshot.

"Does she look - whiter than usual?" Robyn asked, fighting to be heard over Blossom's loud wracking sobs. "Her cheeks are, like, totally colourless..."

"I CAN'...I CANNNNN' LIVVVVVVV WIVVVVOOOOWWWW 'ERRR!" Blossom continued to cry at full force, dropping her face into her hands and not caring at all about looking like such a big baby. The ground rumbled slightly, as though a train was going past somewhere nearby. "I NEEEEEEEEED 'EEEEERRRRRRR!"

"Why Blossom? Why?" Robyn asked, whilst the Professor looked on, completely dumbfounded at this spectacle. Never in all his eleven years of raising the triplets had he ever seen any of them in such a terrible state as this, let alone seen Blossom acting in such a way. She was always, almost without fail, the most emotionally mature of the three.

"BE-UZZZZZZZZ I WWWWUVVVVV 'EEEEERRRRRRRR!" Blossom burst out into fresh bouts of tears. For a moment, everything died down.

"I do," Blossom said again, far more quietly, still crying her eyes. "I wuv 'er."

"You see, Professor?" Buttercup and Robyn said, turning to the older man, who stood stock still, utterly speechless.

"No, I don't - I won't." Professor Utonium said hastily, busying himself with jolting Bubbles back to life.

"Blossom loves Bubbles! She wouldn't admit it earlier, that must be what the fight was about!" Robyn said, and Buttercup agreed. "I felt sadness, hurt; lots and lots of pain from both of them, and then they just went. It's gotta be."

"No, it can't be", said the Professor. BZZT BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... the cardio monitor registered a return of Bubbles' vital signs, but they were still dangerously low.

"I...wuvv...my Bubb-elly..." Blossom muttered to herself, weeping, after thrashing about with another electrical shock. "I weally do...AAAARRRGGGHH!" She screamed out in immense pain again, clutching her hands tightly together and cradling them close to her chest. "IIIIIITTTTT HURRRRRRRRRTSSSSSSSSS!!!"

Robyn rushed forwards, and managed with some difficulty, and then finally some assistance from Buttercup, to pry her hands apart. They had turned a bluish-white colour and were slightly see-through.

"Like ice..." Robyn said quietly. "She's turning to ice...so why is she so hot?"

"Her power is control over heat, Bobbi," Buttercup said, bumping lightly against her best friend as she moved around to examine the fingers of ice. "I think she's subconsciously trying to keep herself warm. But it isn't her body that's freezing in the first place, it's her heart." Blossom was whining with the sheer agony she was going through, as the ice seemed to spread over her hands. In fact, her hands were actually turning into ice.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiii wwwwwuuuuuuvvvv her wiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvv aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwllllllll myyyyyy haaarrrrRRRGH! ... So mu-u-u-u-u-cch it hurrrrrrrrrrrrrtssssss!"

"Oh, this is just super!"

"Who said that?" Buttercup said, whirling around to look for the source of the mysterious voice that had piped up.

"'Twas I, little Buttercup!" trilled the voice again. And with that, the demonic entity known as Him appeared in a puff of smoke.

"HIM!" Buttercup shouted. "So you're the one behind all of this!" she said, waving her arms about wildly to indicate what she meant.

"Only up to a point, little one. But it was looking like such fun, I just HAD to get involved!" Him gushed, prancing about the lab gaily.

"You...you didddd diissss do meeeeeee..." Blossom spoke up through her sobbing, "dooooo uzzzzzz..."

"You mean your strong feelings for each other, Blossom?" Him said, rather condescendingly. Blossom nodded dumbly. "No, no no no, I can't take the credit for that. Your love for your sister was entirely your own mess. I merely capitalised on it with that lightning strike."

"That was you?" Buttercup said through gritted teeth. "You hit Bubbles with lightning?!" she asked, incredulously. Him just nodded vigorously, grinning like an inane idiot. "Ooooh, you're gonna pay for that, girly-man." Him didn't even flinch at the pathetic insult.

Instead, Him sat on the end of a nearby bench, the grin never slipping. "Who's going to take me to task for it? You don't have the brains to beat me, Butter-crap. And I think both of your sisters are rather out of commission at the moment."

Robyn, watching this scene, but never having been this close to one of Townsville's many villains, stepped up beside Buttercup. "I'll help her," she said, giving Buttercup a watery grin and a half-hug.

The effeminate demon just smiled even more broadly, and laughed manically at them. "Oh, that's just precious. Missy here is standing up for her little girl-fwiend. How QUAINT!" He said, the last word coming out in his deep, evil demonic voice instead.

"You shouldn't have hurt Bubbles", came a cold voice - Blossom's voice, the others recognised it as. She was standing on the lab bench, her arms and legs now entirely turned to ice, and still shivering, but her voice was steady with confidence and something more - unequalled fury.

"Blossom, you're not in a fit state - ", Robyn started to say, but was cut off by Blossom shoving her gently into Buttercup's arms, causing both girls to blush and fall silent.

"I love Bubbles - no, I'm IN LOVE with Bubbles - with all my heart and soul, Him", Blossom said, "and you would do very well to get out of my face right NOW!" she finished with a scream, as the ground began to rumble and shake violently beneath the house.

"Er...what's happening now?" Professor Utonium said, having been quietly keeping an eye on Bubbles the entire time. "I can feel the ground...uh, it's splitting - run!" Buttercup and Robyn didn't need to be told twice; Buttercup at once picked her friend up and zipped out of the basement, grabbing the Professor and Bubbles on the way.

"You think you have the power alone to defeat me? How childish of you little Blossom..." Him said, watching as the room around him crumbled and began to fall apart. Through the cracks in the floor that were now forming, deep fissures ran down through the ground and were now filling with white hot lava.

"I'LLLLLLLL KILLLLL YOU FORRRRRRRR WAAAAAAAAA YYYYYYOOOOOOOOO DDDDDDDDIIIII' TTT MMMMMMYYYYYY BBBBBBBBUUUUUHHHHHH-WWWWWUUUUULLLLLLSSSSSS...!!!!!" Blossom screamed, and the sound reverberated with more force than should have been possible. Everything in the room shattered from the intense sonic barrage - glass, plastic, even the tables and concrete began to crumble. Him just looked down, eyes going wide with one emotion he'd never felt; Fear. He realised he was actually staring his own death right in the face.

It was as though the basement laboratory of the Utonium household was, for a small time, filled with the energy from a small sun, or maybe a supernova. Upstairs, the Professor plus Robyn and Buttercup cowered in the larger of the girls' bedrooms (Blossom and Bubbles' joint room) as it felt like the whole house was shaking itself apart bit by bit, whilst downstairs in the lab, it was an inferno of truly Hellish proportions. Everything that had not already been shattered into pieces, and everything that had too, was vaporised, turned into superheated plasma hotter than the centre of our very Sun itself. Him was screaming in the most excruciating pain, worse than he could even have imagined for any of his many victims down the millennia, and yet...

"HOW?!" He bellowed out, as he saw a silhouette of Blossom through the flames; she was still in her pyjamas, with her bow in her hair that was whipping about her face from the gale force tornado that was blowing up, turning it into a blazing maelstrom inside the room. She was entirely turned to ice, tinged lightly pink, floating slowly towards Him with her feet hanging below her and her arms outstretched, as though on a crucifix. She floated on...Him tried to move, to vanish in a puff of smoke like he had arrived in, but was held immobile in mid-air through the total chaos. She floated on still further, and passed right through Him. He felt the intense heat, hotter than the hottest of all the stars in the sky, even than the creation of the universe itself -

BOOM! - and exploded.

Once the explosion died down, Ice Blossom looked around herself, and saw an alien sky; the remnant debris-clouds from the already fading hypernova surrounded her, and somewhere off in the distance, she could see a small yellow pinprick of light; the Sun. Focusing on it, she teleported herself back to Earth, to the shattered remains of the Professor's lab, and climbed the stairs, feeling her prodigious burst of strength failing her quickly with each and every step.

"Must...go...on..." she panted, staggering into her room, to find the Professor, leaning over Bubbles who was lying on the bed, Buttercup and Robyn cuddled up close together in a seat in the corner of the room, both blushing but focused still on Bubbles' well-being.

"Blossom!"

"What happened, Bloss?" Buttercup said, making to get up as Blossom staggered to the bed and collapsed against the side of it. With her power deserting her, Blossom broke into fresh floods of tears, staining the blankets with them in minutes.

"Buuuhhhh...Buhhhbbb... Buuuurrrrr b-b-b--bullllllssssssss ...pweeeezze sob waaaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaa-haaaaaaa... waaaaaakkkkkkeeeeee uuuubbbbbb!" she said, breaking down and falling prone across Bubbles' comatose body. "I neeeeeeeeeeee' yyyyooooouuuuu..."

"Blossom?" Robyn said quietly, really, really not wanting to intrude on this moment. "I think she needs to hear you confess your feelings." Buttercup nodded mutely in agreement.

Blossom managed to hear Robyn's statement over her loud crying, and wailed out, "Buuuuuhhhhhhh...bbbbblllllllzzzzz... I-I-I-iiiiiii'm innnnn wuvvvvv wivvvvvvvv 'ooooo...GAH!" she screamed, feeling her joints slowly solidifying, turning into ice. Without warning, she burst into flame, though no heat came from it, and it was a mixture of icy blue and white in colour. "Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzze wwwwwwuuuuuuuuvvvvvvv meeeeeeee tt-t--t-t-ttoooooooaaaaaaaRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out in pain again, the light in her eyes beginning to fade. Her flames were getting smaller. "Pwwwwwwwweeeeezzzzzzeee... 'fffffoooorrr iiiiittttsssss t-t-tt--t-ttooooooo l-l-l-l--aaaaaaaat-t-t-tteeeeeeeee..."

Eyelids fluttered slowly open, and two sky blue orbs looked around, feeling a weight resting on top of their owner.

"B-b-b-blossom?" Bubbles said weakly, her voice barely managing a whisper after having been electrocuted. But it was enough.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Bb-b-b-b--b-bubbbbbb uuuuullllllllllllzzzzzzz..." Blossom cried out. "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." she couldn't get any further, she could feel her vocal chords stopped working at that point. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream, clutching wildly at her chest, trying to claw rabidly at the frozen block of ice feebly beating within it.

"Oh Blossom - I love you! Please don't die on me!" Bubbles blurted out, just in time. Blossom could only roll off to the side, leaving Bubbles able to sit up finally, falling limply to the bed and lying there, tears pouring out and flowing over her cheeks, down her face, all over the bed in little rivers, and sobbing, and whimpering with the extreme torture of being practically frozen solid.

"Blossom - someone, what's happened?!" Bubbles said, leaning over Blossom and pulling the other girls' head into her lap, softly stroking her hair.

"She...when you got struck," Buttercup said, haltingly, "she started freezing up; she kept saying she couldn't live without you..."

"And you were in a coma, dying", Robyn put in hastily, "and not having you there was killing her. She was freezing..."

"She needs me to keep her warm," Bubbles said quietly, biting her lip nervously. "She needs me as much as I need her...oh, my God." Then gathered Blossom as much as she could into her, hugging the shaking, crying red-haired girl tightly. "Oh Blossom, it's all alright now, I'm back. I won't leave you ever again, okay?" she said softly in Blossom's ear, although with her lips right up against Blossom's earlobe, the sound didn't need to be loud.

"Iiiiiii'mmmmm ssss-s-s-ssorrrrr... - " Blossom tried to say, but another sob robbed her of her speech temporarily.

"Shhh now love, there's nothing to be sorry for", Bubbles said in a kindly voice. "What are you aplo...apog...ag...saying sorry for?" she said, starting to get rather tearful herself at Blossom's unbridled display of emotion.

"S-s-s-s-saying I diddddddddnnnn wwwwwwwuuuuuvvvvv 'oooooo... sob ... ttthaaawww I 'addddderrrrrrr beeeeee strrrronggggggg..."

"Who for? Me?" Bubbles said, piecing it together. Blossom nodded dumbly.

"Yehhhhhhhh... coooooooodnnnnn dooooo iiiiiiiittttt..."

"But Blossom love, we can be there for each other", Bubbles said, slowly and carefully. "You don't need to be strong for my sake all of the time, you're not God after all", she said with a smile. Then she leant forward very slowly and carefully, and gave Blossom a kiss on the lips. No big fancy kisses, no tongue, not even with open mouth. They felt no fireworks, it wasn't that kind of a kiss. All that was in it was pure, innocent love.

"Shhhhhhhh love, we'll talk more in the morning", Bubbles said, motioning the others to kindly leave their bedroom. Too weak from still being in recovery from her date with a bolt of lightning, and with Blossom unable to perform all but the simplest of tasks, she just laid them both down on the bed gingerly...and the Professor turned out the light as he left them to sleep.

"Bub...bbbbllllzzzz...?" Blossom said weakly, and a little tired out too.

"Yeah Blossy?"

"I wealllllyyyy dooooo wwwwwuuuvvvvv 'ooooo..." she said, still weeping lightly.

"I really do love you too Blossy. Always have", Bubbles said, with a smile, and they both quickly dozed off to sleep. In the night, Bubbles wrapped herself more tightly around Blossom as she woke up to feeling the redhead shaking strongly, almost enough to rattle the bed to pieces. "Don't worry Blossy, you'll be alright, n' that's a promise", Bubbles said with certainty.

**End of Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

OK, I have to admit, I feel some points were rushed. Particularly in this chapter and the next (final) one. One brief moment to answer reviews here:

Philip: Yes, the ages jump a lot in the first two chapters. It's not a continuous storyline for most of chapters 1 and 2, just a collection of scenes showing the way that Blossom and Bubbles' relationship develops. So yeah, there is quite a bit of discontinuity there. I realise that Blossom "coming out ages ago" is quite unrealistic, but you have to take into account that Blossom is quite mature for her age (considering how smart she is at age 5, not surprising), so maybe that makes it less unlikely, a little. OK, the scarring was going a bit OTT, but I wanted to show that Blossom puts Bubbles' happiness over any pain she might endure in the process. Also, their invulnerability is a power, right, so she was caught by surprise by the scalding, that's why she was vulnerable to it. It did eventually heal up though, it just took a fair while to do so.

Masturbator: Love your name - how long did it take you to come up with it:) Can you tell me where in the first two chapters, you can find kiddie porn? They're just being very affectionate sisters, that's all. Sure, the relationship grows in chapters 3 and 4, but they're not kids any longer. And it should have been obvious from the summary that this is Bubbles/Blossom incest, in which case, if you find that offensive to your person, why were you reading it?

Neo-Larry: Hey man, surprise again! The rest of the story is posted; woohoo! I finished a story that I started. :D Yeah, you wanted to see a relationship between Buttercup and Robyn too, maybe I pushed things a bit quick at the end there then, but you'll get to see a quick scene of them together. :) Blossom finally gets over her denial, which was imposed on her psyche by society's views of incest in reply to her feelings for her sister. And I am not a psychiatrist (I'm sure you can tell, LOL).

Alex Moss: Thanks dude, this is the third chapter and the fourth is already ready to post. Gonna make you wait a couple of days to see the ending though, I hope there's a surprise twist for you. :D


	4. Warmer

**Warmer**

**by Gregory Cooper**

**Chapter Four: Warmer**

"No, please, don't leave me...Bubbles!" Blossom cried out quietly, then sat bolt upright in the single bed, panting for breath. "O, thank God, it was just a dream...Bubbles, I just had the worst..." she said, rolling over, to find the other little bit of the bed was empty.

"Bubbles?" she said, looking around more thoroughly for signs of her sister; Bubbles' bed was also empty, and clearly not slept in, as Bubbles always put off making her bed until the very last thing at night. "Bubbles!" she called out again, panic setting in quickly, "Where are you, Bubbles?!" she cried out, trying to keep her breathing slow and steady, but failing miserably.

Just then, the door into the bedroom from the hall opened, and in strolled Bubbles, already dressed in a short powder-blue baby-doll dress and flip-flop sandals, and with her long hair up in her trademark pigtails, looking just as cute as ever.

"Morning, Sunshine", she sang out, seeing Blossom sitting up in the bed, looking the other way, "you were still asleep when I'd finished my shower, so I thought I'd make us breakfast," she said, placing a tray down on the bedside table. "Blossom?" The redhead jumped and spun about where she sat when Bubbles' tapped her lightly once on the shoulder, her lower lip quivering and her eyes glistening.

"Hey Blossy babe, what's wrong?" Bubbles asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, as Blossom moved back a little to make room and then cuddled up to Bubbles tightly. "Did you have bad dreams?" she asked, caressing Blossom's long auburn locks as she felt her nod her head. "Well it's alright now Blossy; I'm here, and the bad dreams are all gone away, okay?" she said, rubbing her back with a gentle circular motion and lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

Blossom was blinking rapidly, trying to keep herself from crying, but a few small droplets spilt out regardless, and left shiny trails down her cheeks. "O Bubbles...I had a nightmare. Sniffle I dreamt that you went away, and never came back to me..."

"Blossy, I'll never leave you", Bubbles said, turning sideways and lying down on her side, sliding down to face Blossom, "you know that, don't you?" she said, stroking Blossom's cheek with the back of her hand.

Blossom sighed gratefully at the touch, and closed her eyes, leaning into the contact for a moment. "I couldn't wake up... I wanted to so much, but my body was too tired after everything that happened last night", she said, in a small voice.

"Yeah, I know Blossy; you were shaking for most of the night - I think you finally quietened down about six this morning", Blossom looked down at the small strip of mattress between them, and Bubbles softly cupped Blossom's cheek in her palm, "I wouldn't'a left you alone if I'd known you were about to wake up..."

"No Bubbly," Blossom said, her voice cracking a little, "you can't wait around on me all the time", she said, closing her eyes and giving an involuntary shudder, "even though I do see the same thing over and over, every time I close my eyes", she added under her breath.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Bubbles asked, watching her sister's face closely.

"Yeah, really", Blossom said, with a small tight smile plastered as convincingly as she could manage across her face. "It's just... the nightmares... I close my eyes and I see you, leaving me... and I wanna know - how long will I see that? How - ...", she said, wiping a tear from her cheek, "why won't it stop? Please make it stop..." she added in whisper, more tears spilling down, as she swallowed back a sob, and then rolled facedown on the mattress, her heaving shoulders and the muffled sobs the only things showing Bubbles that she was crying heavily into the blankets.

"Bubbles, I can't bear it, I..." Blossom said, her words partially muffled by the mattress. She lifted her head a little, and took a deep breath to steady herself before speaking again. "Growing up...I told myself that I was so close to you 'cos I was always looking out for you; truth is, I... I just - I couldn't bear to let you go, I needed you by my side to help me feel strong..."

Bubbles just let Blossom lie there for a few more moments, and continued rubbing large circles on her back, until Blossom's crying and sobbing finally gave way to small groans as all the pent-up tension released from her knotted muscles. Blossom pillowed her head on her arms and just lay there, letting herself relax into Bubbles' back massage. "O Bubbles, you're too good to me", she said softly, lying still, "I'm in no fit state for anything."

Bubbles just shook her head, and lifted Blossom's chin so that she could look the redhead in the eye. "Blossy", she said with a gentle sigh, "that's exac'ly why I'm here - you've looked after me when I needed it; what sort of gi...", she said, fading off and blushing when she realised what she'd almost said, "sister would I be if I didn't look after you when you need it just as bad?" She scooted a little closer on the bed, as Blossom rolled back a little so that they were now on their sides, facing each other.

"Thanks Bubbly, I don't know what..." Blossom said, thinking the rest of that particular sentence was better left unsaid. When Bubbles reached out to catch a loose lock of red hair and tuck it safely behind her ear, Blossom shivered slightly at the touch, licking her lips as her long eyelashes fluttered.

"Not still feeling cold are you Blossy?" Bubbles asked, moving closer to cuddle her sister, to share body heat. Blossom shook her head, looking down the bed at her bare feet, and blushed nearly crimson. "Awww, did I do that?" Bubbles cooed and stroked Blossom's cheek, and Blossom nodded, leaning into the light touch.

"Uh-huh..." she muttered, giving a shy smile and glancing up at Bubbles briefly, then stared at her feet again. "Bubbles, did you...were you...I mean, just before, were you going to say, y'know..." she said, rather uncharacteristically bashful, "girlfriend?"

Bubbles smirked at this new, rather cute and shy side to her usually opinionated and vocal sister. "Yeah", she said, the smirk evident in the tone of her voice too, "does that bother you?"

"Hmm... ", said Blossom, giving a mock thoughtful look, "no, not now that I come to think about", she said, and noticed the proximity of Bubbles' face to her own. Without it being at all obvious, over the course of their short conversation, Bubbles had closed the distance between them from about a foot or so down to just over a couple of inches, and Blossom was now staring directly into Bubbles brilliantly sapphire coloured eyes. "You're beautiful, Bubbly", she said, unable to think of anything else to say, and gave another small blush.

"You're just as beautiful, Blossy", Bubbles said back, placing one hand gently behind Blossom's head. Before the redhead could think of anything else to say, Bubbles leant forward and gently brushed her lips against her sisters, only for the briefest of moments. Blossom gasped, and flinched back.

"No way sister", Bubbles murmured to her, her voice, to Blossom's ears, sounding unusually much deeper than it normally would. "You're not backing out on me again", she said, a playful smile on her face to show Blossom she meant it in fun.

"B-bubbly", Blossom stuttered, and Bubbles was once again amazed at the change in Blossom's behaviour from just one night; shy, scared, afraid of being alone - stuttering? This new side of Blossom was definitely much more insecure than she was used to seeing. Maybe she could bring the old confident Blossom back to the surface, or at least a little bit of her. "I...I want to, but...-" Blossom started, but then speech was impossible. Bubbles inched forwards again, but this time pressed her lips gently against Blossom's and kissed her, letting the contact of their lips convey what words seemed unable to right now.

_Oooooooh, Bubbles is so warm, and soft, and sweet..._ Blossom found herself thinking, once she got over the initial idea of kissing her own flesh and blood in such a manner. _Tastes like...sugar... heh, figures..._ Blossom's concentration was broken when she felt something stroking her lips softly, and instinctively gasped. As her mouth opened, she felt Bubbles' tongue, for that's what it was, slide between her rose lips and touch her own tongue, and both girls moaned softly at the first touch of their tongues to one another.

_Mmmmmmmmmm, Blossom tastes even better than I could'a hoped for_ Bubbles was thinking, opening her eyes to find Blossom's own pink orbs closed, her face totally relaxed as she gave herself completely over to the kiss. _She looks sooooo adorable right now! And totally peaceful, too_ she thought, then gave a wicked little grin to herself in her head, and licked Blossom's lips to see what reaction it would get from her sister. When she felt Blossom gasp in pleasant surprise into her open mouth, she took the plunge and sought out Blossom's tongue, and tenderly massaged it and sucked lightly on the piece of flesh. A moan escaped from Bubbles, though not loudly enough to mask the nearly identical one she heard Blossom give, and both girls jumped at the spark they felt when their tongue connected, then melted into each others arms.

Bubbles bumped her foot softly against Blossom's leg, which made the redhead open her eyes to see what was going on, tensing up at the new unexpected touch. When she looked down and saw Bubbles' sandalled foot rubbing slowly up and down her lower leg, she relaxed again, sighing and rolling her eyes contentedly, and wrapping her leg around Bubbles' own leg.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm..." Blossom moaned again through their locked lips. Her other bare foot inched over towards Bubbles, found a sandal, and started to nudge against it, until it came loose from Bubbles' cute baby-blue painted toes and "thoomph"ed quietly to the floor.

Bubbles felt Blossom's toes running all over her newly bared foot, especially the sole of her foot, and wriggled contentedly, pressing a little more against her sister. "Mmmhmmmhmmmm..." she sighed back in agreement, and gleefully tangled their legs together, pulling Blossom's arms around her waist with no resistance at all, and then sliding her own arms around Blossom's neck in return. Finally, air became an issue, and the twins reluctantly pulled their lips away from the embrace, but stayed close enough that their noses were still rubbing against each other.

"Bubbly, right now I feel...so..." Blossom whispered, unable to find the right words. Bubbles silenced her with a brief kiss on the lips.

"I know, Blossy, I know; I do too", she whispered back, peppering Blossom's lips lightly with further kisses until Blossom moaned again.

"Ohhhhhhhh God, Bubbles..." Blossom muttered, her words being muffled and interrupted by Bubbles' frequent pecks on the lips. "You're making me... ohhhhh... I..."

"Are you OK, Blossy?" Bubbles asked, letting up on her sister for a few moments to check that everything was all right.

A nod of the head from Blossom signalled to Bubbles that she hadn't overstepped any lines. "Yeah, just... I feel a l'il woozy, 'sall", she slurred her words, licking her lips as they had gone dry from the growing warmth in her body. "But in a good way", she hastily added, and smiled at Bubbles, who smiled right back at her, teasingly rubbing noses in an Eskimo kiss that made Blossom's toes curl a little and her pant heavily.

"Bubbly, what about...ahh...others?" Blossom said, having a hard time keeping her train of thought moving along. She felt that there were some important issues that they should discuss before they let themselves get carried away, but it was so difficult to resist the temptation to get carried away... "Mmmm..." she moaned, sucking on her lower lip as their chests pressed lightly together, and Blossom could feel a tightening feeling in her nipples, then a sudden ZING as the sensitive nubs were brushed by her silk pyjamas. Blossom flushed with heat and pleasure, and felt her pyjamas at once becoming too hot and constricting.

Thankfully, Bubbles had already been working along the same thought-line, and had managed to undo the buttons of Blossom's pyjama top, saving it from simply being ripped off as Blossom was quickly growing desperate to bring more skin into contact. The redhead lifted away from Bubbles just long enough to shuck the top - giving a small moan of displeasure at having to pull her lips away from Bubbles for even a second - but was very grateful when Bubbles sat up next to her, moving to pull her own dress off over her head.

"No", Blossom said, gasping loudly for air, and pushed Bubbles back to the bed again. When Bubbles tried to sit up, she nudged her gently back down, and grabbed both her hands.

"Blossom!" Bubbles squealed joyfully. "I can't move." Blossom just smirked.

"That, honey, is the general idea", she said with a devilish grin, holding Bubbles' arms to her sides as she leant down over Bubbles and stuck her head under the ridden-up hem of Bubbles' baby-doll. Bubbles quickly found that it was impossible for her to keep her eyes open, and her twitching legs kicked her other sandal off, ten toes curling down and gripping the mattress and bedspread tightly as her whole body began to flush with growing excitement.

"Oh, Blossom..." she groaned, "your lips... sooooooo gooooood..." she keened softly, feeling Blossom latch on to one tight little nipple with her lips and begin suckling on it, as though she was a baby. Slipping her hands free of Blossom's grip, as she was busy with other...tasks, Bubbles placed her hands on the back of her sister's head through the thin dress and pressed Blossom's head down into her chest, moaning more loudly at the increased pressure on her sensitive breast. Over her loud moans and gasps, she could hear distinctly the sound of the roaring ocean in her ears.

THUMP

A high-pitched moan, or what could almost be termed as a wail, sounded from just outside their room, as the door was flung open and Buttercup tumbled backward across the floor, being pursued by a very worked up Robyn.

"Buttercup? Robyn?" Bubbles said, regaining her speech as Blossom had momentarily stopped her suckling, but still had her mouth wrapped around Bubbles' engorged left nipple. Then Blossom rather naughtily flicked the sensitive pebble of flesh with the very tip of her tongue, and Bubbles' back arched right up and off the bed. "Ohhhhhhhh Blosssssssssssom!" she cried out, unable to contain her reaction.

It had the effect of stopping Robyn and Buttercup stone dead though. Both girls looked up, finally realising they were in Bubbles and Blossom's bedroom. And Buttercup's top was wide open, revealing several large mouth-shaped bruises on her neck, shoulders, and upper chest. Both girls were too dazed to speak, but Buttercup made a series of questioning sounds.

"Buh...wuh...huh...muh?" she said, whilst Robyn just lay next to her, breathing heavily and wiping drool from her chin. A small wet spot in the crotch of her jeans bore testimony to what had been going on before they crashed on Bubbles and Blossom's private party. Buttercup was barefoot, but Robyn had obviously been in a massive hurry to visit this morning, as her trainers were on the wrong feet, and her socks were mismatched.

"Uh...hi you guys," Blossom said, piping up from her very comfortable position under Bubbles' dress, where no-one could see her blushing profusely, though Bubbles could feel the heat radiating from her face. "Let's go downstairs and talk". Bubbles just smirked. _'Bout damn time..._ she thought to herself, looking at her green sister and Robyn's current state of disarray.

When Buttercup and Robyn picked themselves up and left the room, Blossom finally emerged.

"Damn", she said, "just when we were getting somewhere finally - now I'm all worked up-"

"So'm I", Bubbles pointed out, sitting up to give Blossom another kiss, "but we need to make sure the air's clear. Not-clear air is bad", she said, sagely. "C'mon Blossy", she said, getting off the bed, "you need to get dressed", she threw Blossom a spare baby-doll that matched hers exactly except it was done in pink, "and I need a fresh pair of panties", she pulled her damp panties down and kicked them off her feet, bringing naughty thoughts unbidden into Blossom's mind's eye as Bubbles bent over her dresser to get clean panties out, and mooned Blossom unintentionally. Blossom bit her lip to stifle a small pleasurable moan at the lovely vision before her, and felt butterflies in her tummy.

"Blossom? I can't hear you getting dressed", she said, glancing idly over her shoulder. Blossom was just standing there.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Blossom groaned at the sight of Bubbles' visibly displaying her bare backside from under the short dress by accident, and thrust her hands hard into her pyjama bottoms, pumping them in and out alternately. "Ohh godddd..." she cried out, her knees shaking, unable to draw her gaze away from the vision of Bubbles' perfect globes, then dropped to her knees, then fell back to the floor, lying with her legs folded under on each side of her. Her hips thrusting up obscenely against her hands, her light pink pyjamas turning a dark shade of blood red as a massive orgasm rapidly tore right through her body. "Ohhhhhhhh fucccccckkkkkkkkkk!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs, her whole body shaking as Bubbles turned to stare openly at her.

"Fucccckkkkkkkkkkking Helllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" Blossom yelled out uncontrollably, her eyes blazing, her form glowing with bright pink light, as she suddenly, without any warning at all, erupted into flame. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bubbles rushed forward, growing concerned for her sister over the ferocity of what had at first seemed to be simply an orgasm, but when she came into arms reach of Blossom, felt herself being tugged strongly downwards, landing on top of Blossom in a tight hug. _Strange..._ Bubbles thought, _I can feel the fire - so hot, like the Sun, but it should hurt shouldn't it?_, then lost all coherent thought too when the sensations that Blossom had just felt ripped through her too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", she shrieked, every muscle in her body clenching as it felt the orgasm went on without end. Her firsts clenched at her sides, her toes curled, her bowels tightened so that she was afraid she might rupture something. Both girls felt like they were being torn apart by the force of the climax, but when it ended, the feelings of tightness, of soreness, passed almost straight away, and they collapsed thankfully into each others' arms, breathing very heavily and with matching loopy grins on their faces.

* * *

A while later, Buttercup and Robyn were sitting in the lounge downstairs, dumbfounded by what they had heard going on upstairs. 

"I hope they're not always gonna be that loud", Buttercup said to Robyn, unable to look her in the eye, "or I don't think I'll ever be sleeping in the same house as them again."

"Heh, yeah...but I can make you moan pretty loudly too, y'know", Robyn said, with a sly grin. Buttercup automatically grinned back.

"True...good thing your parents were out, Bubbles and Red were pretty exhausted after their ordeal last night, they needed the chance to recover, and I don't think our...well, I don't think it would'a helped their recovery being kept awake like that." She shifted uncomfortably, wanting to touch Robyn, to kiss her...but felt embarrassed after they'd just walked themselves into that snog-fest crash in the sisters' room. Blossom and Bubbles might be down at any moment...oh to hell with it. Buttercup flew over to Robyn's chair, landing in her girlfriend's lap and moving to kiss her hard on her neck, a hand coyly reaching up under Robyn's t-shirt, when...

"OK, we're here", Blossom said, adjusting the baby-doll dress slightly at the hem, it felt twisted and uncomfortable on her, she still felt tingly all over from that ridiculously mind-blowing cum. Her feet slid on the stairs and she almost tumbled down, but Bubbles caught her just in time, and all that fell was one of Blossom's flip-flops. "Thanks", Blossom said, nuzzling Bubbles' neck lightly, making both girls squirm and flush bright pink again. "I'm still kinda rattled from that", she whispered huskily, "I'm having trouble remembering my own name. It's Bubbles, isn't it?" she said, with a grin like the cat that got the canary.

Bubbles lifted Blossom from behind and flew them both safely into the lounge, taking up one side of the sofa together, with Blossom sitting across Bubbles' lap. Nothing was said for several minutes, until finally Blossom spoke.

"So", she said, dragging out the syllable as much as she could. "That was pretty damn awkward up there, wasn't it?" Three heads nodded their agreement, and Robyn giggled.

"Not 'cos of you two though - I bet you didn't expect us to gatecrash the party like that, didya?" she said, with a small grin. Buttercup whispered something in her ear and shifted her hidden hand, and Robyn went very red in the face, and fidgeted underneath her weight as Buttercup took a turn grinning like the proverbial.

"So when did you two finally get your act together?" Bubbles said, smiling innocently. Blossom blinked, wide-eyed, and smacked Bubbles lightly in the arm.

"Last night," Robyn said, matter-of-factly, "after you two went back to bed to sleep off the lightning incident." Blossom whispered something to Bubbles, who nodded back.

"Sure, I knew they had the hots for each other for ages Blossy. You mean you didn't?" Blossom just shrugged.

Turning to face Buttercup and Robyn again, with Buttercup's arm still shamelessly hidden under Robyn's t-shirt and a quivering smile on the girl's face, Blossom cleared her throat to bring them back down to earth for the moment.

"Umm, guys? You two are all right, but what about Bubbles and me? I doubt anyone's gonna..." she started, then trailed off, when she noticed that neither girl was listening to what she was saying. Instead, the two of them were already snogging again, and Buttercup's other hand was rubbing Robyn's back soothingly as the hand up her front played lightly over her chest, making listening utterly impossible for the brunette girl over her own gasps for air. A moment later, Blossom started wriggling too, when she felt something snaking underneath her small dress and rubbing her through her rapidly wetting panties. "Mmmmmmmm...okay then..." she moaned, leaning back against the sofa and kicking her other sandal off to make herself more comfortable.

* * *

Surprisingly, over the following weeks, no one realised that Blossom and Bubbles were together; if anyone had, they kept very quiet over the matter. After all, the sisters had always been very close, so holding hands, hugging, even the occasional kiss in public, was not that unusual a thing to be seen. 

Right now, though, they were in the school infirmary, as Blossom had had to skip yet another class and rush to the toilet. Bubbles had been called in by the school nurse in case it was anything serious.

"Blossom", the nurse, Nurse Peterson, said, "I hear you've been running out on a lot of lessons lately, claiming girl troubles - can you tell me what exactly the matter has been? It doesn't usually last this long through the month for you, does it?" she asked her, and Blossom blushed embarrassedly.

"No Miss...it's not that." She looked down at her hands, and Bubbles reassuringly reached over to hold hands with her, folding her index finger in to tickle Blossom's palm, making the redhead smile faintly and feel a small fluttery feeling in her heart. "I...I keep throwing up", she said eventually in a quiet voice, but Nurse Peterson just nodded and made a note on her clipboard.

"OK...any trouble holding food down?" she asked, as she went to her desk to get something out.

"Not much problem," Blossom said, swinging her and Bubbles' entwined hands absent-mindedly. "Only in the mornings, that's when I feel worst. By lunchtime, the nausea's mostly passed."

"Uh-huh", Nurse Peterson said, bobbing her head in understanding, as she came back over holding a small box and handed it to Blossom.

Blossom just looked dumbly at the writing on the side; pregnancy test. "Umm...Nurse Peterson? I've never slept with any boys - what's the pregnancy test for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, it's just that the symptoms you were describing...but no, if you've never been with a boy, there's no way", she said hurriedly, taking the kit back and stuffing it away in the desk drawer again. "Just take these twice a day, hopefully the nausea will pass", she added, instead giving Blossom a small box of seasickness pills.

As the twin sisters left the nurse's office a couple of minutes later and headed off to their next class, Blossom turned to Bubbles, stopping them both in the middle of the corridor.

"O my God, Bubbles, I think she might be right", she said, a half-smile on her bright, almost glowing, face. Bubbles just looked confused.

"What do you...oh, pregnant?" she said, then shook her head firmly. "Nuh-uh Blossy, you know that only happens between a girl n' a boy."

"You're right Bubbly, I'm jus' being silly", Blossom said, looking down at them holding hands, then darting in to plant a long, deep kiss on Bubbles' lips, making the blonde girl go weak at the knees and stumble back against the wall with a groan. A make-out session ensued, and both were far too far-gone to see or hear Mitch, upon spotting them busy with each other, running off down the corridor in the other direction. He HAD been going to fake flu to get the rest of the day off school, but this was even better!

"O dude, wait'll everyone hears about this!" he muttered excitedly to himself.

* * *

It had been the middle of first lesson, but by the time Blossom and Bubbles finally emerged into the playground, it was morning break. Robyn and Buttercup spotted them and hurried across the tarmac. 

"Hey, you two!" Buttercup called out, getting their attention. Once they were close enough, she spoke quietly so that others couldn't hear.

"Buttercup", Blossom said, looking around, "why's everyone staring at us?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you", Buttercup whispered back snappishly. "Were you two downstairs near the nurse's office?" Blossom nodded, and Bubbles grinned.

"Yeah, sorry we took so long, but we got kinda...sidetracked", Bubbles said, giving a wink and a small yet wicked smile. Robyn sighed, and Buttercup smacked her forehead.

"Well, I don't suppose you noticed Mitch hanging around down there, did ya?" Both girls nodded a firm "no". "Well he sure noticed you. We've been trying to kill the rumour all morning without you, but your relationship is well and truly out now."

"Really?" Bubbles said, smiling and breathing on Blossom's earlobe, making the redhead nearly melt to the floor as she stood shaking in her flip-flops.

"Guess w-we'll just have to accept they know a-aannd...", Blossom said, stumbling into Bubbles' arms, "see how it turns out."

And so Bubbles and Blossom squared their shoulders, strolling into the centre of the schoolyard amidst stares from all the other students, and being watched closely by Buttercup and Robyn.

"Freaks!" Someone yelled, accompanied by several rocks being thrown at them.

"STOP!" Bubbles screamed, her voice echoing on for several seconds after she stopped, giving her voice an eerie, ghostly sounding quality. Everyone was so startled that they did stop, and once the ringing in their ears stopped, Mitch was first to step forward, followed by Harry and the Floydd-Joyddson twins.

"You must be a real desperate freak, Red," Mitch said, in his usual gravely voice. "I saw the two 'a you makin' out downstairs before - your own SISTER!"

Blossom's lips started to quiver and she could feel a tear threatening to fall.

"I know what that's called - my uncle's a lawyer, 'n I know about the law 'n stuff", Harry said, "we could get you arrested!" he taunted, twirling a cell phone in his fingers.

"What would that accomplish?" Blossom asked, trying to hold back the blubbering. _Don't let them think you're weak_ she thought, and Bubbles instinctively tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand, moving closer to give her a small comforting hug. _Don't..._

"Whoa, what's up with the saddo freak now? Is she gonna cwy?" Lloyd said in a babyish tone.

"I won't cry..." Blossom said through gritted teeth, but could feel her body betraying her. She could feel hot tears sliding down her cheeks already, and Bubbles moved to wipe them away, and Blossom felt so warm then, that she almost fell over...there was a collective gasp from everyone who could see her, as a soft glow emanated from her abdomen through her dress. Bubbles stood behind her, almost having to hold her up as her knees gave way and she tipped forward, the light glowing brighter.

"Dude, what's happening?" Harry whispered to Mitch, who just shrugged.

"Do I look like I know?" he said, getting worried. Blossom had used her powers in school before, twice; once on him and his boys, once on that other guy. He wanted to break her, not push to lashing out. That would not be good. They all backed up very quickly on his signal. When the glow faded away, Bubbles was still standing behind Blossom, who was now kneeling on the ground. A third girl stood in front of the both of them, with long blonde hair flowing freely behind her, and many pink and blue ribbons tied in amongst her hair. Her eyes were a light lilac, and she wore a lilac spaghetti-strapped baby tee with jeans, ripped at the knees, and flip-flops.

"Who the heck are you?" someone asked, and Mitch was astounded to find that that someone was himself. The new girl just looked at him and graced him with a smile, and Mitch at once found himself unable to speak.

"I am Breeze", the girl said in a light, dreamy voice.

Blossom just stared at Breeze, and with help from Bubbles, stood shakily on her own two feet. "You're...my daughter," Blossom said, not asking but stating the simple truth. "Mine and Bubbles'."

"Yes, Mother. Mothers", Breeze said, floating a little closer to the two of them, and kissing each girl on both their cheeks. Bubbles and Blossom smiled back at her, hugging their daughter tightly and kissing her repeatedly.

Finally, Blossom pulled back from the group hug, the rational part of her mind in need of answers. "But...how? Are you real? I mean, are you here, or..." she asked, the trailing question mark evident in her tone. Breeze shook her head slightly, making all the ribbons ripple in her hair and give out a musical-sounding whoosh noise.

"That is not important, Mother," Breeze said softly, placing a finger on Blossom's lips to silence further questions. "But I am a projection", she continued, "from in here", and she placed a hand tenderly on Blossom's tummy, making the redhead shiver pleasurably. "That first morning - that was when I was conceived", she said, and both girls understood. "I must go now", Breeze said, and started to fade even as she uttered those words.

"Breeze, baby, no, don't leave yet...there's so much more I want to know", Blossom cried out, but Breeze just smiled back.

"Don't worry mother, I'm not leaving...I'm right here with you", she said, as she faded back out of existence. Unable to contain herself anymore, Blossom turned to Bubbles and hugged her girlfriend, her twin sister, hard, then kissed her with all her heart.

No one in the schoolyard had the faintest idea what to say now. Most just wandered off in a daze, to think about what they had seen and wound up concluding that it was quite frankly none of their business. Buttercup and Robyn wandered over from where they'd been watching the events, and wrapped both her sisters in a fierce hug, Robyn right behind her also joining in.

"Congrats, Red," she said, looking at her sister's bright red face, puffy with tears of happiness, "you two'll make great moms."

"Yeah", Robyn agreed, then smiled brightly, "though I think your dad will need a bit of getting used to the idea." The four girls made their way off to their next lesson, knowing that now things were about to get a lot more interesting.

"But at least we have each other", Blossom said, grinning happily, a tear of joy rolling down her cheek as she cuddled Bubbles tightly before their next class started. And nobody could put it better than that. She shivered delightfully again, and Bubbles asked if she was feeling chilly at all.

"No Bubbly", Blossom said, smiling at her girlfriend, "in fact, I've never felt warmer than I do right now."

**The End. **

* * *

Final review responses. :)

Jenifer (or should that have another n:) ): Thanks - sweetness is what I was aiming for with this chapter.

Neo-Larry: A lot of people take offence at the obliteration of Him (this is the second time I've pulled that particular trick now :D) - why is that? Because he's supposed to be immortal, and killing him is kinda tacky? Or they have a thing for Him:)  
Ah yes, the physical manifestation of Blossom's struggle. Their love for each other was what kept them warm (metaphor) so when Bubbles is comatose after the lightning bolt, Blossom loses that warmth and begins to freeze up; this is made worse by her denying her feelings for her sister. OK, I'm pretty sure I overacted this whole thing, but I was going for a theme, did I get it:) Then I decided to do some stuff in this final chapter that I hadn't even previously planned (such as the magical pregnancy, which I kinda like actually - again, do you think it works:D Helps everyone else to see they really do love each other, if they've managed to overcome the laws of human nature to conceive a child :D)


End file.
